


Understatment

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azog!dog, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bolg!dog, Dog training, Dogs, Friends to Lovers, House Cleaning, Housekeeper, Loneliness, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orphanage, Smaug!dog, Struggling, True Love, dogs love Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a struggling student trying to finish culinary school and making ends meet. He's all alone, only a few friends supporting his struggle, but it's not easy. Then one day Ori suggested a ingenious solution to most of his problems. Taking care of the huge house at first was intimidating, meeting the three dogs was exciting, and finally meeting the owner was life changing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The deal is easy, you take care of the property, make sure the fridge is stocked and a good dinner ready to heat.” Ori began explaining to his best friend. “If there are pets you have to take care of them. In my house I have to clean the pool, water plants, and feed the cat.”

“So you say I will be living there for free?” Kili ate his slice of pizza in one go.

“You’ll get a basic salary, free accommodation and food. There will be a special credit card for any expenses concerning the house and property.” Ori continued explaining the job.

“What’s the catch?” Kili gobbled down another piece.

“Well you’re basically a servant, but you won’t have to worry about bills.” Ori told him. “You could keep your part time job at the restaurant and study at weekends.”

“How much is that basic salary?” Kili asked curiously.

“I get around two thousand a month.” Ori clarified.

“Just for taking care of the house?” Kili was amazed. “Cleaning, cooking, laundry and pet care?”

“Don’t forget the free accommodation and food.” Ori added with a smirk. “The owner of my house spends a lot of time travelling, so most of the time it’s just me and the cat.”

“Will I get health insurance? Is it a legal job?” Kili asked slowly.

“Dori’s company is your official employer. And he signs the contract with the owner of the house.” Ori clarified. “All legal, with insurance and a guaranteed salary.”

“Sounds too good to be true.” Kili grimaced suspiciously.

“Anything will be better than living in that dorm.” Ori pointed out. “This way you will save lots of money, make some extra cash, and have a safe fallback place. If you’re wise enough you will be able to make enough to pay for cooking school and save some for the future.”

“Fine, talk with your brother. If a good offer comes up I will consider it.” Kili gave in, he still had a feeling there was something wrong with this deal.

\-----

“You used to be a dog walker, didn’t you?” Dori asked as they were driving to Kili’s new home.

“Yeah, I like dogs.” Kili nodded a bit worried with the question.

“Well, to cut the chase. Three dogs, big German Shepherds. Friendly and well trained, but the last housekeeper was terrified of them. That’s why we got the offer in the first place, the woman didn’t like the dogs and didn’t fulfil many duties.” Dori explained.

“Or the boss was very demanding...” Kili hissed.

“Anyway. Keep the place clean, make sure there is dinner ready because this client works long hours and doesn’t have time to go shopping or cook. Pay the bills using the card, take care of the dogs, keep the fridge stocked. Garden work is not in the job, in the papers you have the number to the gardening company taking care of the garden and pool. It’s a really nice posh place, and you’ll get a really comfortable logging.” Dori continued the details.

“This place is pretty far away...” Kili complained seeing the beautiful forest area outside the city.

“That’s why you’ll need a car. Tomorrow I will drop by with Nori, because you’re a friend you’ll get one of our company cars.” Dori told him.

“Thank you...” Kili was really grateful they were thinking of him so much.

“Don’t thank me, we’ll add it to your employer’s bill.” Dori laughed. “He was shocked just how much this would cost, his last housekeeper was one of those posh ladies from the most expensive agency in the state. So be on your best behaviour, this is one of the richest clients we got so far, we need his friends to hire our company.”

“So I’m a walking, talking, dog feeding advertisement.” Kili grimaced.

“Anyway, he’s not going to be here for nearly two weeks. In the papers you got his e-mail, so contact him about any extra requirements.” Dori told him calmly.

“Just fucking great...” Kili grimaced. “So I’m going to face the dogs alone?”

“Nah, I’m going in with you, the dogs are really nice.” Dori assured him as they stopped in front of a huge mansion, but Kili did not like the way he was smiling.

“You’re fucking kidding me? I can’t clean this place!” Kili growled at him.

“It’s not that difficult.” Dori winked at him and opened the front door. “Here’s your set of keys.”

“Not a lot of time my ass...” Kili growled walking around taking in the beautiful house.

“So where is my room?” He asked as they saw the whole ground floor.

“Come on.” Dori guided him upstairs and into a nice guestroom. “You will have two rooms and a bathroom.” He showed him a nice room with a sofa, TV and bookcases, then a cosy bedroom with a huge wardrobe and a bathroom.

“What about the dogs?” Kili asked.

“They have a special pen in the back, but the owner said that if you are comfortable with them, they can walk around the house, provided they are walked regularly.” Dori told them leading him into the garden.

“What about the pool?” Kili pointed.

“The gardening company takes care of that.” Dori told him.

“Fucking great.” Kili grimaced. “Thank Mahal I’m not taking care of the garden too...”

They heard loud barking as they walked up to the fence. Kili gazed into the comfortable dog pen, each dog had a dog house, there was a deck with a roof and a large lawn. It was a luxurious dog pen.

The three dogs were beautiful. The largest had long shining fur. The other two had shorter fur, one was darker and the other had more golden fur. At first they were barking wildly, but when Kili walked up to the fence they all gathered on the other side sniffing curiously.

“So they are well trained and not aggressive?” Kili asked slowly.

“The owner assured it.” Dori noticed.

“Fucking great...” Kili noticed and slowly opened the pen. At first the dogs darted out and ran around the garden checking everything. Soon the biggest walked up to Kili and curiously gazed at him, Kili held the gaze and slowly reached out his hand towards the dog. It sniffed him curiously only to bark, but Kili immediately knew it was a playful bark. The other two ran towards them and began sniffing his hand as well.

“I see you’ll manage fine, if you need anything call me! See you tomorrow!” Dori suddenly disappeared leaving Kili alone with the dogs, Kili was just stunned with his sudden exit.

“That fucker...” Kili growled. He walked to the kitchen and the dogs followed him obviously knowing the house very well. No wonder the housekeeper didn’t like them, the dogs in the house meant much more cleaning.

He opened the fridge to find it mostly empty. “Fucking great... good that there’s some frozen pizza...” He growled gazing into the freezer. He opened a few cupboards and found some random things, and finally a cupboard full of dog food and snacks. It was evident the dogs were pretty important in the owners household.

He pulled out a bag of snacks, and watched with amusement as the dogs sat in a row.

“Down.” He told them in a strong voice, something he learnt while dog walking in high school.

The dogs immediately hit the ground. “Sit.” The dogs fulfilled the order without a blink. “Speak.” They barked on command.

“Good dogs!” He gave each a snack, surprised the dogs didn’t try to bite his hand.

“Heel!” He ordered and the dogs quickly took the correct position. The biggest on his left, one of the smaller ones on the right, and the other dog next to the big one.

“Come!” He walked with them into the garden and did a few rounds around, giving snacks and orders interchangeably. They were really well trained.

“It seems we’ll be getting along just fine.” He told the dogs, and all three seemed to be listening. He reached for the dog tag of the biggest dog, but the dog gazed at him suspiciously. Kili read the name and said it out loud. “Smaug.” When he said the name the dog looked at him curiously then barked with confirmation. “Azog” the fair furred dog was called, and the darker one was “Bolg.”

“Come!” He ordered them and walked back to the house. He put some dog food in each bowl in the kitchen and walked to his room to unpack. When he went into his small living room the trio was on the carpet looking at him curiously.

“Let’s go for a walk!” Kili announced and was met with huge enthusiasm. Azog tried to lick his face and Bolg began dancing around. Smaug just gazed at him with content and followed obediently. After finding the three leaches they walked out to roam the woods.

“At least I won’t get bored with you three around.” Kili smiled as the dogs showed him their usually paths. Soon he noticed the dogs were trying to force forward as if expecting him to run, so he sped up. When they set a steady pace Kili just smiled. It was just perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dori arrived along with Nori in two company cars.

“So how are you managing?” Dori smiled at him seeing the three dogs sleeping on the living room carpet.

“Fine, the dogs are great.” Kili told them.

“Car keys.” Nori gave him the keys to the car.

“I seriously need to go shopping. Where’s the credit card?” Kili demanded.

“Here you go.” Dori gave it to him. “So will you manage?”

“It’s not like I fucking have a choice any more...” Kili just growled.

“If you won’t manage with the cleaning just give me a call, I could send in someone once a week to help you with that. The house really is huge so it might be a bother.” Dori told him with a smirk.

“I’ll try by myself for starters.” Kili just gave up.

“If you need anything just call me.” Nori told him with a smile.

When they left Kili realised his first problem. When he wanted to go shopping the dogs refused to go back into the pen. He had no idea what order was given to get them there, so it took a while to lock them back. He inhaled thinking about the e-mail he had to write as soon as he came back.

\------

“Dear Sir,

I am writing to inquire about detailed instructions as to the proper housekeeping of your property. To make our cooperation fruitful, I would be grateful for shopping and cooking tips. I would like to know your preferences as to best meet your needs. If you have any dietary requirements or guidelines, please let me know.

I’m looking forward to meeting you personally.

Kind regards,

Killian Oakenshield

BTW What commands do the dogs know? Especially what command was used to get them into the dog pen?”

Fili gazed at the e-mail a bit surprised. He hired this new company mainly because his old friend Dwalin was delighted with the services they provided. Fili’s former housekeeper was nice and neat, her food was good, but she was dead scared of the dogs and resigned herself, especially when his job began involving long business trips. The representative of the company assured him they had staff trained for handling dogs and all kinds of pets. So Fili gave the keys to the house with a trembling heart. He didn’t care about being robbed or anything like that, he was worried for his dogs.

He quickly began writing back, giving a list of favourite dishes, listing things he didn’t particularly like. Later he quickly made a list of dog commands wondering if this person had any real experience with big dogs. They were well trained, but they were also pretty demanding.

He sighed thinking of ten more days away from home, feeling unsure about the company he had to hire last minute and what he would find when arriving home. He tried to envision someone named Killian roaming his house, the shock that his housekeeper was male hit him like a freight train.

\-----

Kili settled in surprisingly fast. At first he was scared with the cleaning, but soon he wrote down a schedule, and marked how much time he needed for each task. When he got it all written down and organised it turned into a manageable system. He decided to do the shopping twice a week coming back from his job at the restaurant or classes. He always began his day with a long run with the dogs in the morning, later he would walk them two more times if at home. If he would go out the dogs would always be securely locked in the safe dog pen. If he was home the dogs would roam freely into the house or garden, and at night they had a habit of sleeping on the carpet next to his bed. It felt great, and with deep jealously he thought of the person would could afford such a beautiful house. But what he was really jealous of, were the dogs. Kili loved dogs, and these three were well trained, obedient and fun. 

After a few e-mails he knew his employer would come back at the end of the week, so Kili made sure the fridge was even better stocked to meet the needs of his employer. Mr. Durin wrote about his favourite dishes, and clarified many details, so Kili tried to keep to the guidelines.

\------

Fili walked in the house stunned with the smell. As he entered the door, the house was silent. Too silent, but what hit him was the aroma coming from the kitchen. Two steps into the house he was knocked to his knees by Smaug the huge dog licking his face enthusiastically like a puppy.

“Good boy!” He hugged him and tickled a bit. Soon Azog and Bolg came to greet him and after more delighted kisses and hugs, the trio ran towards the kitchen.

Fili just left his bags in the hallway and walked in curiously. Then he just stopped dead. He had no idea what to expect when he hired this company, he had no imagination of a person named Killian Oakenshield. But certainly he would have never imagined what he saw. He saw a tall slim boy, probably ten years younger than him. He had gorgeous curly dark hair, now pulled back as he was cooking. He was so cute that Fili felt struck by lightning. Then he looked up and two almost black eyes gazed at him obviously surprised to see him.

“Hi!” He said meekly unsure what to say.

“Hi.” The boy replied slowly and gazed at the dogs for confirmation. Smaug as if knowing what he wanted gave a simple bark. “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” The boy slowly told him.

“Great! I’ll be right back!” Fili just smiled lightly and grabbed his bags and rushed to the bedroom, to his surprise the dogs didn’t follow him like they usually did.

He left his bags, and jumped under the shower, he felt unusually aroused, those deep black eyes and cute face still in his mind. He quickly tried to shake that image from his mind, knowing that thinking of a house helper like that was a dangerous game.

He pulled on his favourite jeans, a t-shirt and after brushing his hair a bit he walked back downstairs.

The boy was taking out something from the oven, the table already set for two.

“I hope you don’t mind if we eat together tonight, I have a few questions and I bet you want to rest a bit after the long flight.” The boy’s deep voice surprised him, causing a new wave of arousal. Fili gazed at his dogs obediently lying on the carpet and in taking the delicious smell with delight.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Fili quickly assured him, but in his mind he remembered that he never ate any meal with Mrs. Delgado, in fact he never really lusted for her either.

As they sat down and Fili gazed at the fancy dish on the table, he had a second remark, Mrs. Delgado could cook, but nowhere near this level of cooking. The dish was a beautifully done braised short ribs with vegetables.

“Delicious!” Fili smiled warmly trying the first bites. He saw a shy smile on the boy’s face, and his crush was just getting deeper and deeper.

“So what questions would you like to ask?” Fili reminded him why they sat down together in the first place.

From nowhere the boy pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“Okay so, for starters this is my first job like this, so if I do something you don’t like please just tell me.” Kili began shyly. He was stunned with his employer, those blue eyes completely entranced him. He regretted that Dori did not mention that his boss was dead cute, had huge blue eyes and dimples. There should be a warning against those. He got even more worried about keeping this job.

“Would you like us to eat meals together?” Kili shot his first real question.

“I’m tired of living alone, so some company during meals would be great.” Fili quickly replied with a light smile.

“Great.” Kili ticked the question. “What time do you normally get up?”

“I get up around seven, I have to get to work at nine, so I leave just before eight.” Fili clarified.

“Any breakfast requirements?” Kili just smiled.

“Lots of coffee.”The blond replied swiftly.

“Do you want take away lunch for work?” Kili asked his next question.

“Only a few days a week. I often have business lunches in restaurants, I can give you a schedule.” Fili told him thinking with delight of having a great meal during the day as well.

“Cool. So now that you’re back, do you want me to continue taking care of the dogs full time?” Kili asked slowly.

“Actually my previous housekeeper didn’t like my dogs... so well I had to do all the work. We could agree to some walking and feeding .” Fili proposed.

“What time would you like me to walk them?” Kili asked worried a bit. “I have to go out two afternoons a week, and at weekends I have college.”

“I hate mornings the most, I don’t mind running with them in the evenings.” Fili quickly proposed, curious about what other job the boy had and what he was studying but not daring to ask just yet.

“Great, so I run the morning, you in the evening, and I’ll walk them in the afternoon. I could continue to feed them, it’s not really a bother.” Kili smiled happy they were reaching an agreement surprisingly easily.

Fili kept gazing at his housekeeper curiously, he liked the sparks in his eyes, the keen smile on his face. The house was spotless so far, the dogs roaming around happily. He loved the food, so much so he regretted any lunch or dinner out. But what really convinced him to his new employee was Smaug coming over demanding food and the firm "No" the dog heard, Smaug lowered his head and without a fuss went back to the carpet. Evidently the boy had full control over the dogs.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" The question slightly surprised him.

"No, I have the weekend free." Fili admitted.

"I have classes tomorrow morning till four, I'll walk the dogs tonight and in the morning so you can rest, you'll have lunch in the fridge, and I'll cook dinner when I come back. As long as you don't mind that is." The boy asked him hesitantly.

"It's fine, you're not a slave around here, you know." Fili just shrugged. "As long as you leave me things to eat I should be fine. I can cook as well..."

"Oh..." the boy grunted.

"How often do you have classes?" Fili asked again.

"Every other weekend." Kili just shrugged.

"Why at the weekend, wouldn't it be better to study full time?" Fili asked curiously.

"I have to work... so there are few job that can provide enough, so I took weekend classes and began working." The boy looked down ashamed.

Fili realised then just why the boy took the job, being a student, getting a salary and having a place to live would be a great deal for anyone. He himself never knew the burden as such, Thorin provided him with everything money could provide and added duties and responsibilities. It took a huge rift to give him enough freedom and self efficiency, but he still worked for the family company.

“Sorry I’m not in the mood tonight, I’m really tired...” Fili got up an excused himself. “We’ll talk more tomorrow at dinner.”

“No problem.” The boy smiled lightly. “Do you need help unpacking?” He proposed.

“Yeah, my previous housekeeper used to do that...” Fili remembered.

“Fine, just leave the bags in front of your bedroom and I’ll wash or send things to dry cleaning.” Kili easily proposed.

“Thank you.” Fili yawned.

“No problem, I’ll do it as soon as I clean the kitchen.” Kili nodded and began cleaning the table.


	3. Chapter 3

When Fili awoke the next day it was already noon. He was surprised the dogs did not come to sleep in his room, but when he found them resting in the garden all three were enthusiastic to see him. He lazily walked to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

‘Lunch in the fridge, heat in the oven for fifteen minutes.’ He opened not sure what to expect, but he saw something in the form of a pie. He obediently pulled it out and put it in the oven. When the smell erupted from the oven his dogs immediately showed up curious.

“Smells great boys, doesn’t it?” Fili just smiled and took a plate. As he sat down he was amazed with the dish. It was something he saw in UK, Scotch Egg Pie. “I love his cooking.” He told the dogs who kept observing him greedily. “My food not yours.” He laughed at them and continued eating delighted to have a great meal as a start of the day.

When he finished and put the dirty plate in the dish washer, he gave the dogs a snack and began overseeing the house. “He even had time to do the laundry.” He noticed amused seeing his clothes hanging in the laundry room. The whole house was clean and well kept. Nothing was missing or misplaced.

He walked out into the garden and stood dumb folded for a moment. “An agility track?” He saw a few poles and obstacles meant for training the dogs. Azog immediately began showing off going in between the poles.

“So you guys have been busy without me?” He asked the dogs, Smaug puff and looked at him as if it was obvious what they were doing.

After roaming about, walking the dogs, checking his e-mail, Fili kept wondering what his employee was doing and what studies he was actually doing.

Around five finally he pulled up in the company car. The dogs went crazy, barking and running around, Bolg was twirling and Azog was jumping. Smaug was pretending he wasn’t involved but immediately rushed to the front door.

“Two weeks and you all love him so much?” Fili asked the dogs with a smile.

Soon the boy walked in carrying three bags. Azog tried to jump on him, but the firm “Down!” reminded the dog who was boss. “Sit!” The boy told the trio and the dogs did not hesitate to obey.

“Hi how was your day?” Fili stood in the doorway with a shy smile.

“Busy as always.” The boy smiled.

“Do you need help?” Fili proposed.

“No, I’m fine.” He easily carried the bags in and began unpacking the fresh groceries.

“I couldn’t help but notice the agility track.” Fili tried to start a conversation.

“Well, I did that before, so I assumed you wouldn’t mind.” Kili felt unsure.

“I don’t mind... I’m simply curious. Where did you learn so much about dogs?” Fili did not know how to connect to him without seeming pushy and intrusive.

“In high school I began dog walking, and there was an agility training path in the park nearby where I lived... so it was just convenient to take the dogs there and to have something to do.” Kili just shrugged.

“So you love dogs?” Fili asked with a kind smile.

“Yeah, my dad was a police dog trainer, so there were always dogs at home, especially those retired.” Kili admitted shyly, not really sure why his boss was so friendly and curious about him. “Big dogs were his speciality.”

“These are pure breed, they went through all kinds of training, defence and obedience included.” Fili told him. “Smaug was the first, I got him five years ago for my birthday, then the same breeder called me saying he had two brothers from another litter, so Azog and Bolg are three years old now.”

“That’s why they are more immature...” Kili noticed. “I bet it took a long time to train them.” He added.

“It was fun... I work a lot, but when I’m home it’s just me and them.” Fili noticed slowly.

“Your previous housekeeper did not stay here?” Kili asked surprised.

“Not full time, that’s why she didn’t like my business trips and taking care of the dogs.” Fili confessed. “What are you cooking?” He gazed curiously at the counter. He didn’t miss the speed at which his housekeeper was cutting everything and preparing the food.

“Surprise?” Kili just smiled and continued creating.

“You can call me Fili, by the way.” Fili decided to take a more personal approach.

He noticed the surprised gaze. “A pleasure to meet you, my friends call me Kili.” The brunet just smiled and watched the surprise appear on the blond’s face and those dimples knocked him out yet again.

“I hope you’ll like it here.” Fili noticed warmly.

“I can’t complain.” Kili smiled back feeling as if he was a welcome guest and not a paid help.

“I’ll set the table!” Fili noticed the food was slowly finishing. He quickly grabbed some cutlery and plates and began setting the table.

Azog tried to gain his attention but he pointed to the carpet and ordered “Carpet!” Azog grunted and walked back. “He’s the most demanding of the lot.” Fili complained.

“He’s the Omega so he’s trying to rise in ranks by getting closer to the alpha.” Kili explained. “Smaug is the alpha dog.”

“So who’s the alpha human, you or me?” Fili joked.

“They are not sure yet.” Kili noticed. “They will test us both, to see who slips, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“You really do understand dogs.” Fili admitted with a huge smile waiting for the food.

“Enjoy!” Kili placed a plate in front of him.

“So what kind of college do you go to?” Fili asked after the first bite, and first compliments.

“Guess?” Kili just smiled gobbling down his food.

“Well I have no idea... but I can tell you what you should be doing... You should cook professionally!” Fili declared with confidence.

Kili laughed at that and with a huge smirk replied “Bingo!”

“What do I win?” Fili replied happily.

“Dessert?” Kili smiled, a strange feeling was filling his heart. He was so scared of meeting the owner of this beautiful house, but he never expected him to be so nice. That sitting there at the table would seem so normal, just as if it was destiny. He was lonely most of his life, he bonded more with the dogs at Beorn’s house then with any people there. Ori and his brothers were his only real friends. Beorn never pushed him to open up, he gave him lots of space and good living conditions, and now he could call him his salvation. But that moment just sitting there felt so natural. As if he belonged there, as if he wasn’t just a servant.

“So what divine dessert did I win?” Fili laughed happily.

“My masterpiece... Cherry muffins!” Kili pulled out a plate from a cupboard.

“Damn... I think I’m going to have to run five more kilometres and spend an extra hour daily in the gym!” Fili laughed.

“These three won’t mind the extra running.” Kili joked back.

Fili just smiled back feeling at ease, he was surprised with the sudden connection they found. It was as if he should always be there with him, at his home with his dogs.

“So that’s what you do two evenings a week?” Fili asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I got a temporary job at a restaurant.” Kili admitted.

“Why only temporary?” Fili mused.

“Their pastry chef sprained his knee, so he’s on doctor’s leave till the end of the month.” Kili admitted in a low voice.

“Is it that difficult to get a job as a chef?” Fili was surprised. “Your cooking is better than in many restaurants...”

“It’s pretty difficult, I don’t have my diploma yet, so most assume I’m inexperienced and under qualified. Getting this job was nothing short of a miracle, it’s my first real job in the profession.” Kili explained.

“Their loss, my gain.” Fili just smiled at that. “You don’t need to worry about having a place to live and a job anymore.”

“So you’re happy with me so far?” Kili asked worried.

“My dogs love you, and I love your cooking.” Fili just smiled. “You already got the job so relax.”

Kili smiled shyly. “We’ll see what you say in two months.”

“I know a good deal when I see one.” Fili just winked at him. “So will you show me what these beasts can do on the agility track?”

Kili gazed at him surprised. “Let me get the snacks.” He pulled out a bag from the dog cupboard. The trio immediately reacted, rushing to Kili and sniffing vigorously.

“Come!” He ordered the dogs. “Heel!”

Fili watched the dogs obey without question. With a smile he followed them into the garden.

After a few commands the dogs evidently began doing the track, all three showing huge enthusiasm. In between barking and snacks, Fili saw they had a great time.

“Maybe you would like to try?” Kili smiled at him and handed the bag.

Fili smiled back happily. “With pleasure!” He gave the first order with confidence and watched as Smaug was first surprised, but quickly composed himself and began doing the run.

“They love it!” Fili smiled seeing Bolg swiftly follow Smaug and Azog.

“It’s really good fun!” Kili admitted.

“I wonder what they would do if we gave two different commands?” Fili asked with a smile.

“I would rather try the same command first.” Kili smirked and called out. “Heel!”

“Heel!” Fili called out at the same time.

The dogs just froze as they were running towards Kili. Azog was puzzled he ran first towards Kili, than Fili and back unable to make up his mind. Bolg just stood there... Smaug was the first one to move, and steadily he headed towards Kili, obviously making a difficult choice.

“Betrayed by my own dogs!” Fili began laughing, seeing all three line up on Kili’s sides.

“So what now?” Fili asked with a smile.

“A run to lose all those calories?” Kili made his way towards the house.

“Great idea!” Fili agreed. “But in an hour, I’m too full to run!”

“Yes, My Master!” Kili laughed playfully and bowed, he loved the dimples that were his reply.

After watching the news and chatting a bit they changed and the dogs began running around enthusiastic. At first they were a bit puzzled both of them were walking them at the same time, but soon they worked out a good running system, with Smaug in between and Azog and Bolg on the sides.

“This way!” Kili suggested as they came to a crossroads.

“Fine!” Fili just smiled.

“I just love this place!” Kili admitted as they were running deeper into the forest.

“I’m glad you like it!” Fili just began laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Kili asked suspiciously.

As they made it to the cliff overseeing the forest Fili just stopped and pointed.

“Do you see that road?” He pointed far away in the distance.

“Yeah!” Kili nodded.

“That’s where my property ends.” Fili just smiled at him. “Don’t worry no gardening needed in this part.”

“That’s why no one really walks around here...” Kili noticed in a pale face, realising just how huge the property was.

“Let’s say it this way... I’ve always wanted more freedom.” Fili confessed.

“Surprising to hear in the lips of a serious businessman.” Kili smiled at him.

“That wasn’t my choice...” Fili just shrugged. “We often have to do things we don’t really enjoy.”

“Let’s head back.” Kili suggested seeing his employer become gloomy.

“Yeah, let’s go home!” Fili easily agreed.

The four kilometres separating them from home gave Fili the time to compose himself, he tried not to think much about why he was doing what he was. That was the difficult deal he had to make with Thorin, freedom that came with a high price, and now that his duties evolved into more serious duties he wished he had just done it differently. The business trips were driving him nuts, especially with worry for his dogs. He rarely thought about it, about the choice he was forced to make and the fights that followed.

He gazed at the boy running next to Smaug and couldn’t stop a smile. His worries had no rationality anymore. Kili could handle the house and dogs, he regretted a bit that their relations were employer and employee, otherwise he’d tried to be more than just friends. He loved the energy in this boy, there was some huge charm in those eyes. He loved the curly dark hair and slim tall built. He would just love to have him not only as a help around the house...

“I hope you’ll like the job...” Fili said worried.

“It’s the best job in the world...” The huge smile assured him the boy liked it. He gently petted Smaug and with a huge smile he gazed back to Fili. “If you fire me, I might steal your dogs!” Kili ran faster.

“Don’t you even dare!” Fili ran swiftly after him, the dogs at first puzzled quickly joined into the crazy chase back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili loved his job. He could cook, he could go to his job and classes. He loved the dogs especially. The long walks and runs, alone in the early mornings and together with Fili in the evenings. But what he loved most was the happy smile he saw on Fili’s face as they chatted or spent time with the dogs. It was a stable routine. Getting the house clean, cooking and time with the dogs, and later time with Fili. He didn’t mind making take away lunches or keeping the house in order. He didn’t mind the long drive either. It was the best job ever.

When his job at the restaurant ended at first he felt out of place, but soon saw the positive sides. He had more time for the dogs and Fili. Fili the huge light in his life. Always smiling at him, always joking and laughing. With those two worth to kill for dimples and deep blue eyes. Fili always made him feel special, that his food was special and that his company was special. When at home they would watch films together, eat together and go for long walks with the dogs. Kili loved every single minute of it. He didn’t dare dream of anything more, but he loved to imagine that things were a bit different.

\----

Fili felt happy beyond measure. He felt safe, that his dogs had the best care, that his house was in good hands. But the best were the delicious meals, the breakfasts, lunches and dinners. The huge smile he always saw when he came home.  The muffins in a box as dessert after lunch, the cups of delicious coffee for the long drive. The long walks and runs, the chatting and having fun. Finally his dream home was his dream home. Full of warmth, full of happiness. There was only one thing missing, the warm embrace of the person he wanted. He immersed into their home bliss with some kind of eagerness he never thought possible. There was only one thing really surprising, it was evident his dogs chose Kili over him. They always slept in his room and followed him without question.

One night Fili was suddenly awoken by Smaug, he was surprised when he heard the dog whimpering hysterically and he swiftly got up and rushed after the dog who pulled him along with surprising insistence.

“What happened?” He asked the dog, but as they arrived at Kili’s room he understood. Kili was on the floor hanging on Bolg and Azog, both dogs taking in the firm embraced with some kind of angelic patience. The boy was crying his heart out.

“Are you okay?” Fili asked terrified, he sat on the floor.

Only then did Kili notice him. “I’m fine...” He whispered but his behaviour did not confirm it.

“Kili?” Fili asked in a hollow voice, he gently pushed the dogs away and pulled him back onto the bed. “Tell me what happened...” He gently made the boy lie down and he petted his long hair.

Kili just cried again. Smaug whimpered and sat on the carpet gazing at his master with an unsaid demand.

“I’m here... Tell me what happened...” Fili embraced the boy and laid down next to him.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Fili gently asked and saw a nod. “I’m here... I’m going to be here for you...”

“It’s just a bad dream...” Kili whimpered.

“Do you often have dreams like that?” Fili asked him tenderly.

Kili just inhaled and hid his face in the pillow.

“Don’t worry I’m here for you...” Fili gently assured him embracing him tightly. Soon he noticed the stiff shoulders ease a bit and his breathing calmed down.

“So that’s why you all sleep here...” Fili gazed at the dogs and to the boy in his arms. With a deep gasp he rested himself, but he kept thinking about this person who became so important in his life. More than his own family.

When he awoke Kili was clinging to him with huge instance. It was so sweet, his face without the tears, without the pain. Fili could only wish to have him like that there forever. To embrace him, give him security and stability. To know what was brothering him and eating him from the inside.

“Hey...” He gently told him as the boy was waking.

Kili blinked and gazed at him surprised. In his eyes Fili saw he wasn’t expecting to see him there.

“Why are you here?” Kili asked in shacking voice.

“You had a very bad nightmare.” Fili explained. The dogs quickly rushed to Kili as if confirming his words.

“I’m sorry...” Kili quickly began apologising, feeling scared some delicate balance between them was ruptured.

“Everyone has nightmares from time to time... I get them too as well...” Fili told him gently, surprised with the fear he saw.

“You do?” Kili asked amazed.

“Everyone has his bad experiences and problems... my life isn’t a fairy tale...” Fili inhaled and tried to push away his own past and tears.

Kili just gazed at him amazing, waking up in the blond’s arms shook him to the core. He was entranced to see him so close, they always kept a physical distance, Kili always feared that if he ever touched the blond he would never stop. Now he saw concern in those warm blue eyes, as if he really cared about him. Far beyond what a employer should feel for en employee. More like a friend. Kili concluded, a friend who really cared.

“If you haven’t noticed yet... I pretty much don’t have anyone.” Fili slowly told him, with pain in those beautiful eyes. “Out of the family I do have, only a few people talk to me...”

“Why don’t they?” Kili asked feeling sorry for him.

“I failed my uncle...” Fili confessed. “At least that’s what he said I did. I just wanted a bit more independence, freedom and I made a few choice he did not like.  He hates this house, he hates my dogs, he hates I came out to the family. And since he’s the head of the family, the main provider, well that means most people took his side.”

“That’s cruel...” Kili understood the pain very well.

“It’s as if everything I ever did was a failure. My studies, my hard work, my love never really mattered.” Fili spoke with huge pain.

“What about your parents?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Nothing, they died.” Fili just shrugged trying desperately not to cry as the pain crushed him yet again.

“Why was your coming out such a problem?” Kili was himself stunned with the news. His heart was beating like crazy what that information could mean... but it couldn't he was just a paid house help, so much lower than him, so worthless.

“He said I brought him shame, that such things should be kept in private.” Fili noticed. “And that my duty was to officially find a wife and continue the family line.”

“That’s just so... cruel.” Kili embraced him tightly feeling really sorry for him.

“You know I’ve never told that to anyone?” Fili noticed.

“Don’t you have friends at work? What about your friends from UK?” Kili gently asked.

“I work in my uncle’s company.” Fili told him gently.

“That’s... can’t you find another job?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I... I could never consider that.” Fili told him with pain in his voice. “If I did that... I would not only lose my main source of income, but also I would lose him forever...”

“I know what you mean...” Kili told him gently. “I never stopped hoping she would come back for me...”

“Who?” Fili asked him feeling as if they reached a magical border.

“My mother...” Kili told him. “She left me when I was five... I barely remember her now... but she just walked out.”

“What happened to you?” Fili asked him carefully watching him.

“At first I stayed at a neighbour’s house, but when it became evident she wasn’t coming back... I was taken to an orphanage.” Kili told him. “I don’t remember much from that time... just crying...”

“How long were you in the orphanage?” Fili asked.

“Four years...” Kili shrugged. “They were trying to find her... but anyway later I was taken in by Beorn... the police dog trainer I told you about... And it was okay... he really took care of me...”

“Why do I feel a ‘but’ in that sentence?” Fili asked him gently.

“But it never felt like home...” Kili added.

“I know what you mean... I never felt at home as well, especially when living with my uncle... He loved travelling, Imagine that I went to twelve different schools...” Fili added gently. “I had to create myself a home.”

“You have a wonderful home.” Kili admitted with a light smile.

“I’m glad I’m not alone here anymore...” The shine in Fili’s eyes spoke volumes.

Smaug chose that very moment to begin to stretch and yelp.

“I better get up and walk the dogs!” Kili realised looking at the time.

“Shit! I need to get to work!” Fili realised it was getting a bit late.

And as Kili was rushing to put on his jogging pants and t-shirt to go with the dogs. “Go take a shower I’ll be back soon to make you coffee and breakfast!” He smiled at Fili.

Fili just smiled and stretched lazily and walked back to his room feeling truly happy.

When Kili rushed back into the kitchen followed by the relived dogs, Fili just smiled. It really felt like home.

\-----

“Kili... I’m sorry to say but you’re getting too much into all this...” Nori scolded him as they were washing the windows in the huge house. Kili called in for help, so Nori and Ori came over to help him speed up the work.

“I just love it here...” Kili shrugged.

“You’re engaging a bit too much...” Nori scolded him again, but Ori just gazed at him with understanding.

“You’re not going to live here forever...” Nori continued rambling.

“I’m glad you’re happy here...” Ori told Kili a bit more gently.

“I’m very happy... I can pay for my school and feel safe.” Kili told him so that Nori couldn’t hear.

“You know this might not last?” Ori gently told him.

“I know...” Kili looked down sadly. “But I’d like to take the best while it lasts...”

“If you need anything just call me...” Ori embraced him gently and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Kili loved the long runs with the dogs. So did the dogs. Smaug was running around happily, both younger dogs following him around. The property was so vast and huge that soon he realised there were always new paths to discover. He loved the fresh air, the freedom. But what he valued most was the immense feeling of safety. Fili gave him so much warmth and acceptance, his home a safe asylum, and his dream home.

As he was running in his part of the forest he realised the paths were well visible, clearly indicating someone was roaming this area as well. He knew Fili did not mind joggers or people on mountain bikes, but he was a bit worried with the signs of human activity.

As he made it round the corner he noticed sights of a fire, and some kind of settlement. Then he heard a scream. A very loud chilling scream. All his worst nightmares came back, but then he realised he wasn’t the victim this time. Someone else was. He sped up a bit and within a few meters he saw a group of teenagers, kicking a boy on the ground. His heart trembled with fear, but something in him reminded him that he was an adult now, and all those bullies from his past had no more power over him anymore.

“Hey!” He yelled at the teenagers. They turned to face him, and even at the distance he could see the annoyance and anger on their faces.

“Who the fuck are you and what do you want?” The leader called out.

“Leave him alone!” Kili tried to sound confident. But the boys instead of stepping away, began stepping his way.

“I don’t know who you are pal... but you’re messing with the wrong people...” One of the boys spat at him.

“You’re trespassing on private property...” Kili growled back with confidence.

“Private property my ass, this is just a fucking lame forest!” The third boy yelled at him.

“Get lost!” The leader hissed at him.

“You get lost!” Kili told them firmly. He heard the rustling in the leaves and he was confident all three dogs were nearby. He gently whistled.

As Smaug rushed into the opening the boys stepped back in fear. But fear turned into terror when the other two jumped out from the sides.

Kili began walking slowly towards the injured boy. Smaug walking right in front of him and growling. Azog barked on the side, and soon Bolg added his warning.

“Beat it!” Kili gave his last warning.

“You’re going to regret this!” The leader growled and they began running away.

Kili calmly walked up to the last boy still on the ground, sitting there utterly stunned. He noticed him gaze at the dogs with fear, but when Kili extended his hand he took it.

“Thank you...” He said in a low voice not looking at him, he picked up his school bag and tried to walk away.

“Come on...” Kili encouraged him. “We need to patch you up.”

“I can’t... I should go back...” The boy mumbled.

“They are probably waiting for you somewhere along the way.” Kili told him soundly. “You’re more safe with me and the dogs.”

“Come on...” He encouraged the boy.

“You’ll be in trouble... Will is the major’s son...” The boy mumbled.

“I don’t give a shit who he is...” Kili calmly assured him. “I bet you could use some dinner.”

The boy looked at him hesitantly, and when Kili began walking he followed keeping his head low.

After nearly five kilometres they reached the house. Kili opened the gate and invite the boy in.

The boy had wide eyes seeing the majestic house, it was evident he came from a poor environment, his clothes were poor and he probably never saw anything like this.

“Don’t hesitate, come in!” Kili encouraged him.

“I’ll make the floor dirty...” The boy mumbled.

“We’ll clean that later.” Kili just shrugged, the dogs quickly rushed into the house. The boy followed in hesitantly and it was evident he was out of place. He gazed surprised at the dogs who sat in a row in the kitchen waiting for their food.

“Sit down.” Kili pointed to a chair, and quickly began giving the dogs their food. After putting the three portions into the bowls, Kili put the bowls down and gave a few commands to the dogs to remind them who’s boss.

“Good boys! Today you proved you are brave and courageous dogs.” Kili told them strongly. “Eat!” He told them and all three rushed to their bowls.

“How are you feeling?” Kili asked the boy gently. “Are you seriously hurt?”

“Nothing more than usual...” The boy mumbled.

Kili just gazed at him sternly. “It should never become the usual... and if it does that means everything is fucked up in your life...”

“What do you know...” The boy spat in self-defence.

“I know.” Kili told him with so much pain in his voice the boy looked up at him, Kili saw the surprise on his face as if he only then realised the person sitting in front of him as only a few years older.

“My name is Kili.” Kili introduced himself.

“I’m Faramir...” The boy mumbled.

“Nice to meet you.” Kili nodded. “So show me your wounds, I suggest a shower and some clean clothes.”

“I can’t accept charity...” Faramir mumbled.

“I can’t show you to the owner looking like a dead rat.” Kili added his bit. Faramir looked at him surprised.

“You’re not the owner?” He asked.

“I’m the care taker and dog trainer.” Kili replied with confidence. “Come on...” He guided him to one of the smaller guest rooms.

“Don’t be shy...” Kili told him, the boy slowly took his jumper and t-shirt off. “You’re going to have some painful bruises but nothing needing medical intervention. Jump into the shower, I’ll find some clean clothes.”

The boy stood there stunned and finally nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kili rushed to the basement, some time ago they sorted out some old clothes, and the bags were still in the basement. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and a clean t-shirt. He put them on the bed and left to get dinner ready.

When Faramir came into the kitchen he was looking miserable and lost. He sat on the chair and it didn't take a psychic to see that he was lost and out of place in the posh house.

"Would you like some help?" The boy proposed shyly.

"No, I'm fine... I might not look like it but this is actually my profession." Kili smiled at the boy.

"So if you're not the owner of this place than who is?" Faramir suddenly asked.

"You'll meet him soon." Kili replied swiftly, and saw the boy go pale.

"Maybe I should go before he comes... I don't want to make him angry..." The boy mumbled unsure and lost.

"I'll handle him." Kili assured him. "He's a really nice person."

"They say a lot of things in town about this place..." The boy gazed around. "But this place is even more stunning..."

"What do they say?" Kili asked slowly.

"That the owner is some super rich guy, but I don't think he ever stopped in our town so I can't be sure. People have been talking about this house, imagining what it looks like and who lives here..." Faramir blushed and looked down.

"And they probably say a lot of crap too." Kili easily concluded. "Do those boys often hit you?"

The boy slowly nodded, but he was startled when the dogs began barking with joy.

Soon they could hear the front door open and a serious man in a business suit walked in. Serious if not for the happy smile on his face.

"Hey!" The man smiled at Kili.

"Hey! We got some unexpected company. Guess what I found in our forest?" Kili joked.

"A stray rat..." The boy mumbled.

Fili gazed at the shy boy sitting at the table, he noticed his old clothes on the boy and smiled. "When is dinner?"

"Almost done." Kili assured him.

"Give me five!" Fili ran up the stairs.

Kili gazed at the boy who was nearly having a heart attack, he was pale and seemed ill.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked him slowly.

The boy tried to make a strong face, but it was evident something was really wrong.

"Are you injuries more serious? Do you need to see a doctor?" Kili asked worried.

"I just... It's just..." The boy seemed lost. "I haven't eaten much today..."

"When was your last meal?" Kili asked seriously worried.

The boy looked down ashamed. "Yesterday lunch..." He finally mumbled.

"What did you eat for lunch yesterday?" Kili asked him calmly.

"A sandwich..." The boy confessed.

"That means you should get a double portion tonight." Fili noticed from the doorway.

Kili gazed at the boy worried and began setting the table, while Fili calmly sat down.

"So tell me what happened?" Fili asked slowly.

"I was running with the dogs and we took the path south, he reached the old tree and later went east. Some brats made themselves a get away there, a fire and some shack. They were beating the shit out of him, so the dogs gave them a scare." Kili told the story to Fili.

"Did they bite anyone?" Fili asked worried.

"Of course not!" Kili laughed. "They just barked a bit, that's all."

"Good." Fili nodded. "So why were they after you?"

The boy gazed at him stunned, even in normal clothes the man still seemed serious and intimidating.

"They just don't like me..." Faramir confessed.

"It's never just that..." Kili commented.

"Where is your family? Don't you have any friends?" Fili asked him gently, but the reaction he got stunned him, the boy began crying desperately, trying not to cry and choke it down. Bolg seeing that came over to the boy and put his head in his lap. The boy jumped feeling the dog’s head on his legs, but soon he eased down and began stroking the fur. Slowly he was calming down.

"So?" Kili gently asked him.

"My mom is dead..." The boy sobbed stroking the dog.

"And your dad? Fili asked him gently.

"He's fucking crazy alright? They locked him up in a fucking mental hospital and they keep him restrained..." The boy exploded with pain.

"That's really sad... Where do you live now?" Kili asked him gently.

"With my grandma... but she's in hospital now... and they just keep following me around..." The boy cried and cried. "They hit me everyday... they take my lunch money and last time they threw away my sandwiches..."

"Those little shits..." Kili grimaced with pain.

"Can you give me their names?" Fili asked him calmly.

"What?" The boy gazed at him surprised.

"Do you know their names?" Kili asked quickly.

"We go to the same class..." The boy mumbled. "Of course I know their names."

"Write them down." Fili passed him a piece of paper. "I'd like to know who to accuse of trespassing."

The boy just blinked. "But... you'd better not! William’s the major son... Bert's dad is a policeman and Tom's the headmaster's son. You'll get into a lot of trouble..." Faramir was really worried.

"Don't you dare worry..." Fili just smiled. "I can handle their shit."

"He can." Kili assured him calmly.

"Don't worry my lawyer will do most of the work." Fili just smiled lightly.

Faramir in took the delicious smell coming from the oven.

"What is that?" He looked amazed at the dish.

"No name yet." Kili smiled.

"Delicious!" Fili smiled as his portion landed in front of him. "He's a pro chef!"

"Then why is he working as a caretaker?" Faramir was amazed after the first bite.

"It's the best job in the world." Kili assured him calmly with a smile.

"I'd die without his cooking! Not to mention my dogs don't listen to anyone else." Fili laughed.

"So where do you live?" Kili asked.

"In the town... we got a small flat." Faramir admitted.

"We?" Fili asked gently.

"Grandma and me... my brother is away in Iraq now. He’s been away for almost a year now..." He added.

"You said your grandma is in hospital, what happened to her?" Kili asked him slowly.

"She's been having high blood pressure problems... and when there was some new report about Iraq she panicked that my brother died and got a heart attack... Boromir was lucky and he's okay, but they took her to the hospital..." Faramir explained.

"So your brother is away and your grandma is in hospital, so you're on your own now?" Fili gently asked him.

"And those bullies follow you around?" Kili added. The boy just nodded desperately.

"How old are you?" Fili asked him slowly.

"I'm seventeen, I'm going to graduate high school this year and I'll probably join the army as well." Faramir noticed dully. "If they don't kill me for what happened today that is..."

"You're going to stay here with us." Fili quickly decided. "Tomorrow we'll drive over to your flat, take your things, and later we'll drive over to the hospital to talk to your grandma."

"But I can't just live here..." Faramir was stunned.

"We've got enough space." Fili just shrugged. "I'm not letting those bullies hurt you."

"What about getting to school in the morning?" Faramir was in shock.

"I'll drive you on my way to work, and later I'll pick you up, or Kili could pick you up." Fili decided.

"You can help me with the house and dogs if you'd like." Kili gently proposed knowing the shine in the boy's eyes was broken pride.

The boy just nodded with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything. You're welcome to stay here." Fili assured him. "And I'll handle those boys with my lawyers. They won't be bothering you any longer." Fili added with a cruel smile.

"What if they cause problems?" Faramir was worried.

Fili just laughed. "I'd like to see them try... I've got a few ideas."

After a film in the living room, Kili showed the boy to the same bedroom he gave him earlier and the boy quickly decided to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're on a mission to save the world?" Fili asked him with a kind smile as they sat down in the living room.

"I couldn't just walk away..." Kili noticed sadly. "The moment I saw him, I knew he needed help..."

"You did good." Fili replied.

"Sorry for all the trouble I got you into." Kili apologised.

"No worries." Fili grimaced. "I've handled worst. I'll arrange a meeting with my lawyer tomorrow, and we'll discuss our options with him."

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Kili was surprised.

"I'm not going anywhere without you..." Fili assured him. "A walk?"

"But not far..." Kili was a bit worried with everything.

He jumped as Fili's hand landed on his shoulder. "Relax a bit, you're all tense... they can't do anything against you or me. I'm really going to handle it." He assured him calmly.

"I'm just..." Kili noticed sadly. "He's just..."

"He reminds you of yourself." Fili easily noticed. "He seems to be a good kid, he just needs a helping hand."

After coming back home, Fili was a bit disappointed Kili went to his own room, and the dogs followed him, only Bolg stopped in front of the boy's door and squeaked.

"You want to sleep here?" Fili asked the dog gently and opened the door a bit.

He slowly walked up the stairs, there was something causing him great worry. Kili lied when he said he rarely had nightmares, Fili began observing him carefully, and the sleepless nights could be seen in this eyes and face. That one night they bonded even more than before, but somehow it felt as if he was intruding. Kili was his best friend, he had a huge crush on him, there was something about him so special and so alluring he just loved him. With great fear he thought about the future, about the time when Kili will finish cooking school and find a full time job in a restaurant. And then he would leave and Fili would be alone again.

He had no idea what his preferences were, he himself confessed, but Kili never touched upon the topic at all. Making a step and loosing Kili forever would kill him. A life without Kili, even if only as a friend, it would kill him. He wanted to hold him, kiss him and keep him safe. Give him all the stability and security in the world.

He left his own bedroom open a bit, giving the dogs a chance to wake him if anything happened.

An hour later Smaug was at his bed with a silent demand in his eyes, Fili followed him without question and into Kili's bedroom.

But to his surprise Kili was wide awake.

"Smaug woke you up?" Kili asked surprised. “You bad dog!” He scolded the dog. Smaug just made an innocent face and laid down next to Azog.

“What’s wrong?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Nothing is wrong...” Kili tried to pretend.

“Kee...” Fili noticed slowly and sat next to him on the bed.

“I hope... I had hope that I was more a friend to you than an employer...” Fili leaned against the bed frame gazing at him. “I hope we’re friends...”

“Fee?” Kili inhaled deeply stunned with the words.

“I want us to be friends...” Fili repeated. “I really like you... and I can’t imagine this place without you... and it worries me greatly that something is bothering you. You don’t sleep well most nights, you try to pretend everything is fine... but I can see that you’re often worried and depressed.” Fili gently reached out and touched his hair. “Tell me what’s wrong... today when you helped that boy... you were helping yourself, weren’t you?”

Kili’s eyes began glittering with tears, Fili saw the pain in them, but when Kili’s arms extended to him Fili immediately embraced him.

“Tell me what’s wrong...” Fili insisted.

“I’m scared...” Kili confessed.

“What are you scared of?” Fili asked him gently.

Kili trembled in his arms and continued crying. “Everything... about what will happen later with me... I’m scared of my dreams... the nightmares...”

“Tell me about them...” Fili tried to ease him pain and comfort him to the best of his ability.

“When I was small... there were many older boys who picked on me... They would hit me when no one was looking, and they would bully me...” He told him sadly. “I remember the worst one was Mike, one time he pushed my head into the toilet and he held me down... I almost drowned...”

“Kee...” Fili was truly shocked.

“I hated it there so much...” Kili cried. “I kept wetting the bed and I would get punished for it time after time...”

“So when we talked with Faramir... it all came back?” Fili asked him gently.

“I remember running... and being chased and hit...” Kili cried, he kept in what really happened, what they really did to him. He never told that to anyone not even Beorn or Ori.

“You know you’re safe now?” Fili reminded him. “I’m going to protect you...” Fili assured him. “You’re safe here with me, and you’ll always have my support and help.”

Kili clung to him with force. “Do you really... are you really my friend?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“Isn’t that visible?” Fili laughed. “This place wouldn’t be the same without you... So I hope you’ll stick around... even when you tire of this dreadful job...”

“I love my job...” Kili quickly assured him.

“You also love cooking and you wanted to be professional chef...” Fili reminded him.

“I don’t want to anymore...” Kili whispered barely audibly.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked him surprised.

“Cooking is fine... it was an easy way to make a living, find a job and manage somehow. I like it here...” He confessed. “And I want to continue working for you.”

“That really makes me happy.” Fili noticed slowly with a smile.

“You don’t need to stay up for me...” Kili noticed.

“Nope... I’m planning to make sure you sleep a whole night.” Fili just laughed and snuggled in. “Somehow your bed is more comfortable...” He stretched lazily and rested.

“We could switch the mattresses...” Kili noticed slowly.

“Just sleep...” Fili nudged him and embraced him again.

Kili just smiled in the darkness and snuggled into his arms and went to sleep.

\-----

The next morning after Kili’s walk with the dogs, a light breakfast, they got into Fili’s elegant car and drove to the city. Fili had made a call to his lawyer and he was expecting them around ten, and later they were planning to go to the hospital.

Balin Fundin greeted them with a kind smile.

“Good to see you Lad!” He hugged Fili with a huge smile.

After the introductions and greeting the older man calmly asked them to explain what happened. When they finished speaking he went silent for a moment and gazed out of the window of his posh office.

“I have a plan.” Balin declared suddenly. “We’re going to follow the trespassing accusation only if necessary,  but we need to make sure those kids are out of our hair. If they try to accuse you of using force or the dogs biting, we’ll counter-attack. First we need to sort out your legal situation.” He pointed at Faramir. “I assume your grandmother has parental rights?”

“Yes, she does.” Faramir nodded.

“That makes things easier.” Balin noticed, he sat down at the desk and began typing.  “I’m preparing a special document giving temporary custody to Fili, all your grandmother will need to do is sign. This way the social services and child protective services won’t be able to detain you.”

“But...” Faramir gasped.

“It’s only a temporary solution, until your grandmother stays in hospital.” Balin assured him. “Did she have health insurance?”

“I’m not sure...” Faramir realised.

“Ask her today, and ask if there are any debts needing settling.” Balin insisted. “Remember this has to be signed in four copies, one for you, one for the school, and one for social services. The last copy might be needed it they go as far as calling the police about the dogs.” Balin noticed slowly.

“Once we sort out this, we’re going to arrange a meeting with the kids and their parents and we’re going to give them a little scare.” Balin smiled. “Have you talked to Dwalin about the fence and security system?”

“Many times but up till now I never had a reason to consider it.” Fili admitted.

“That’s our ace in the hole.” Balin just smiled.

“You’re actually considering fencing off the whole forest?” Faramir was stunned and shocked.

“If that means keeping those brats away, then yes.” Fili just smiled.

“Won’t that cost...” Faramir began quickly but stopped mid question realising he was talking to an extremely rich person sitting in an extremely elegant office.

“Don’t worry. I can afford it.” Fili just smiled.

When they drove to the hospital Faramir became emotional.

“Didn’t you visit her before?” Kili asked him gently.

“Just once... she scolded me for wasting money to visit her... especially since it’s always been tight.” Faramir added slowly.

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore, one of us will drive you here at least once a week.” Fili told him calmly.

“Why are you doing all this for me?” Faramir was amazed.

“Because I can.” Fili gave a simple explanation.

Faramir sat there stunned with the simplicity of the idea. “Thank you.” He finally mumbled.

“Let’s go...” Fili pulled him into the lobby of the hospital. “We’re here to visit Margo Steward.”

“Room 271.” The nurse checked the data.

“Could you please tell me if the patient has insurance and has the hospital stay been paid for?” Fili asked slowly remembering what Balin pointed out.

“Are you a family member?” The nurse asked worried.

“Yes, I’m the legal guardian of her grandson.” Fili told her calmly and with confidence.

“The hospital fees have been paid by health insurance. The patient is a retired nurse and she had standard medical insurance.” The nurse said with a light smile.

“Good!” Faramir inhaled with relief.

“Let’s go!” Fili told the boy. “Thank you!” She smiled at the nurse who was now positively under his charm.

Margo turned out to be a nice honest woman, with grey hair and a smile on her face. She was thrilled to see Faramir, but when they told her what happened to him, and Fili gave her the documents to sign, she was really worried for the boy.

“Are you sure you can take such a responsibility?” She glanced at Fili with a question in her eyes.

“It’s just until you get better...” Fili assured her. “Your rights will be changed. I’ll take good care of him, and I’ll keep him safe.”

“Thank you!” She held his hand with force and tears in her eyes.

It them a day to sort out everything, the talked about the details with Margo, they drove by their flat and gathered Faramir’s things, later they arranged a desk into his bedroom. The boy was still stunned and restrained but he did not protest. Fili called the company and arranged to come later in the morning, he decided handling Faramir’s school took priority.

In the morning when they arrived at the school, the three boys immediately came yelling pointing at Kili. The man standing next to them had a police uniform.

“Here it comes...” Faramir growled with a warning.

“His dog bit me!” One of the teens yelled.

“Prove it.” Fili easily taunted back.

The boy stood there speechless. “He tore my clothes!” The boy finally yelled.

“So did he bite you or did he bite your clothes?” Fili easily retorted.

The boy had no idea how to answer, so Fili gazed at the man. “I think adults should talk and children should go to school.”

“What’s all this commotion?” The headmaster showed up.

“I’m here to settle a few things.” Fili told him calmly.

“Let’s go to my office.” The headmaster said seriously.

“After you.” The policeman nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dear Sirs I believe we have a problem.” Fili gazed at the two men seriously.

“No, Sir, it’s you who has a problem.” The policeman noticed. “You were walking your dogs without a leach or muzzle.”

“I can walk them anyway I like on my private property, the property on which your kids were trespassing.” Fili pointed out.

“The forest is not private property!” The policeman noticed.

“Oh but it is.” A third man showed up. “Thank you for the message.” He gazed at the headmaster.

“I’m the major, Tim Huggins.” The man shook Fili’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Philip Durin.” Fili replied calmly shacking his hand. He saw the shock on the man’s face, who immediately recognised the powerful name meaning so much in the world of business.

“So the forest belongs to this guy?” The policeman hissed.

“It was sold already four years ago.” The major clarified. Both the headmaster and the policeman were thinking about the possible implications.

“So as you see you cannot peruse the walking without leash issue, not to mention all three dogs have undergone specialist police training and have the right papers allowing not to walk in a muzzle or on a leash.” Fili clarified.

There was a heavy moment of silence. So Fili decided to lay his cards on the table. “I understand teenagers are a bit hard to control, but I would really like to avoid any trespassing on my property. They created themselves some kind of base on my land, and if I ever catch them there again... well let’s say it this way, you’ll be talking with my lawyers.”

“We will talk to them.” The headmaster assured him in a low voice after the major nudged him.

“There is also one more issue I have to address. Faramir Steward.” Fili voiced him main concern. “I want all of your boys away from him.”

“Why does that boy interest you?” The policeman grinned.

“I’m his legal guardian.” Fili passed the documents to the headmaster. “And I need to know he is safe on the premises of this school and within the town.”

“And if not?” The major caught the undertone.

“If not, my lawyers will handle it all. And my security will start fencing off my property as to secure my safety and wellbeing.” Fili threatened. He let the words sink in and after a moment added. “Huggins as in HCT Trading?” He spoke in a low voice, something he learned from Thorin. A subtle but meaningful way of threatening.

The major slowly nodded extremely pale and silent. “We assure you our kids will not trespass anymore and they will not approach or talk to Faramir Steward.”

“That means we’re done here.” Fili stood up and smiled. “I hope we won’t have to meet in the future again, for the good of your whole family dear Sir.”

As the door closed the headmaster gazed at his two brothers. “What the fuck was that?” He spat.

“That’s a person out of our league. We have to kick the assess of our kids, we’re not messing with him.” The major warned in a low voice.

“Why not?” The policeman asked.

“He’s not rich... he’s so fucking filthy rich that he could buy out the state and still have enough money.” The major told them slowly. “And we might lose HCT if we try anything.”

“What?” The headmaster was stunned.

“Damn he’s good at playing his cards...” The major grunted and left. “Tonight at your place Jules.” He pointed at the policeman. “We need to set our own kids straight.”

“Got it.” The policeman nodded.

\-----

When Fili got back to the car Kili wasn’t there. He was on the other side of the street gazing at a shop. With a deep sigh Fili walked over there and stood right in front of him.

“Do we need anything?” He asked slowly.

“Not really.” Kili admitted. “But I’m curious.” He smiled.

“Let’s take a look then.” Fili grunted, he should be hurrying back to work, but somehow that smile made him forget about all that.

They walked in and Kili was in his element. He walked from stall to stall picking vegetables and fruit. There was something fascinating with the way he was selecting the produce. He sniffed it gently, smiled and put it in the basket.

“That will be nine twenty!” The older woman told him with a light smile.

“Thank you!” Kili paid and gazed around the shop again. “So everything here is organic?” He asked with a smile.

“My family has been running this shop for over a hundred years, we sell only produce from local farms.” The woman explained with a smile.

“That’s fantastic!” Kili smiled as if the just discovered America.

“There are many local farms here. The butcher’s just three shops down also sells only products from local farms.” She smiled at him warmly. “You could also try the dinner on main street, they use only local fresh organic products as well.”

“Thank you!” Kili’s wide smile could melt an iceberg.

“So the butcher’s?” Fili asked as they walked out.

Kili just nodded with a huge grin. “So I take you are going to shop here regularly?” Fili asked as they went out of the butchers with two full bags.

“I think so!” Kili smiled.

“So do you want to try the diner as well?” Fili stopped on Main street next to the only restaurant in town.

“Can we?” Kili squeaked happily.

“We can!” Fili couldn’t refuse him anything.

Sitting at the diner was a fascinating experience. Kili eyes studied the menu with some urgency as if he found a rare diamond. He was more tense than ever.

"So what would you like?" Fili asked a bit impatiently, he was already seriously late for work.

"I have no idea..." A cute blush appeared on Kili's cheeks. "You decide for me... I won't be able to decide, everything is just so interesting..."

"Fine!" Fili decided and nodded to the waitress. A middle-aged woman with a merry smile and a pregnant belly walked their way.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"We'd like the chicken sandwich, egg sandwich, one latte and one espresso." Fili quickly told her. Seeing Kili's begging eyes he added. "One cheesecake and a cherry pie." He grunted.

When the food arrived Fili cut both sandwiches in half and exchanged them.

"Won't you be late for work?" Kili suddenly realised.

"I don't give a shit today, I haven't had a day off in three years." Fili grunted.

"You never went on holiday?" Kili asked surprised.

"Nope." Fili grunted. "What about you?"

"Not in years, when I was a kid I would go camping with Beorn and the dogs." Kili smiled. "But later I couldn't afford anything, so holidays were..." Kili just shrugged.

"Do you like the food?" Fili smiled.

"No I don't, it pisses me off..." Kili was unhappy.

"Why? I think it's really good..." Fili noticed.

"It's too good... now you'll want to eat here every day and you'll fire me..." Kili was really unhappy.

"I'm don't think I'll ever fire you..." Fili just smiled. "You're indispensable."

"Really?" Kili gazed at him with hope.

"Really." Fili nodded. "Why don't we go on holiday together? You, me, Faramir and the dogs?"

"What?" Kili was shocked beyond measure. "What kind of a holiday?"

"Let's rent a camper and just drive somewhere nice. I've always wanted to try that, but I never had the chance." Fili smiled happy that he took away Kili's attention from the food.

"I still hate it here..."  Kili complained. 

“That’s rude!” A red headed little girl came up to them and gazed at Kili with anger. “My dad is the best chef in the world, so you take that back!”

“Dainy! That is no way to talk to customers!” The woman came back swiftly.

“But they said they hate it here!” She was on the verge of crying.

“Darling you cannot expect everyone to like daddy’s food. In life people can have different opinion about many things.” The woman said it with warmth.

“It’s not that we don’t like the food. He’s just angry.” Fili added trying to ease the girl, but when he gazed at Kili he noticed he had another problem to deal with. A crying girl was one thing, a crying Kili was another.

“Kee! Come on!” Fili sat next to him and embraced him gently. “It’s just food!”

“It’s not just food! It’s fucking fantastic food!” Kili broke down completely. “I can’t take it...”

“Surely you must have met people who can cook better than you?” Fili gently asked, but Kili just shook his head. And Fili knew that was possible, he had eaten in many top restaurants and Kili’s cooking was still way better.

“Daddy is the best chef in the world!” The girl added in between sobs holding onto her mother desperately. Her words caused Kili to cry more, and only knowing him very well gave Fili an explanation why. Kili had huge confidence issues, and cooking was the one thing he believe he was good at, discovering that other people were better broke his confidence and caused huge stress. The words that he was scared of losing his job were still ringing in his head.

“Don’t worry... just because there is a great restaurant nearby you won’t lose your job. I love your cooking, so just relax... My dogs can’t live without you too...” Fili held him tightly trying to ease the tension. “Come on... calm down we’re making a huge scene and breaking the heart of a little girl who loves her daddy a lot...”

“Adults don’t cry...” The girl added grimly.

“But they do Darling...” Her mom interrupted. “Come with me...” She guided her towards the back of the restaurant. When she came back she was accompanied by a huge man with wavy red hair.

“I’m Mathilda and this is my husband Bombur.” They sat down. Fili was at first very worried, but the kind smile on the man’s face assured him they didn’t mean anything bad.

“I’ve had people breaking plates and slamming the door, but I’ve never had anyone cry over my food before...” The big man joked lightly. “If the food did not please you, tell me what to prepare, we would prefer all out customers to leave our restaurant happy and satisfied.” He added gently.

“There was...” Kili spoke in a shacking voice. “There was tiny bit of nuts in the parsley pesto, was it walnuts?” He asked.

“Oh my Mahal you’re the first person to tell!” The chef smiled happily.

“And you added peanut butter to the crust in the cheesecake?” Kili continued the professional interrogation.

“Yes, I did.” Bombur smiled.

“I knew it, you’re simply jealous you didn’t come up with all that!” Fili laughed and hugged him even tighter. “Your cooking is phenomenal... and you’re only cooking for me...” Fili smiled at the stunned Kili.

“You’re forgetting about Faramir now.” Kili mumbled.

“Him too.” Fili agreed. “Better?” He asked gently.

“What part is better? The one where I made a scene? Or the one where I made a fool of myself?” Kili hissed still holding on tightly.

“We’ve had worse!” The woman began laughing. “With seven kids it’s never boring around here!”

“Soon to be eight!” The husband reminded her with a spark in his eyes.

Both Fili and Kili gazed at them with amazement. “How can you manage so many kids?” Fili smiled.

“With lots of love and good food!” Mathilda laughed.

“You know what! You have a phenomenal pallet, so could you please come tomorrow for dinner? On the house! I’m going to test my two boys, and it would be good to have a pro critic, who could point out the differences and pick the best one.” Bombur suddenly proposed.

Kili just sat there stunned. “Most of our kids plan to go into cooking, and those two are in high school. So we told them if they want a part time job here they have to prove their worth. So Borin and Farin spent the last weeks preparing and we’re going to have a family testing.” Mathilda added. “You’re both welcome to join us!”

“I wouldn’t like to impose...” Kili whispered gently stunned to the core.

“We insist!” Bombur added.

“But my duties!” Kili gazed at Fili.

“What? I’m assuming we’re both invited?” Fili smiled at them.

“Of course!” Mathilda smiled. “Your boyfriend can come as well!”

Kili blushed wildly at the suggestion, but to his surprise Fili did not correct them. “So we’re set? What time would be best?” Fili asked with a huge smile.

“We close after nine, so around eight thirty?” Bombur proposed.

“We’ll be here!” Fili just smiled happily.

“What about Faramir?” Kili asked.

“Someone has to dog sit!” Fili just smiled at him and after he left a huge note on the counter they made their way to the car.

“I can walk home... you should go to work.” Kili noticed in a low voice.

Fili gazed at him carefully, his heart jumped with so much joy when the woman assumed they were a couple... He loved Kili so much that work was the last thing on his mind.

“Screw work!” Fili growled and dialled the number to the office, when his secretary answered he told her he was ill, and that he’s staying home for two or three days.

“You really did it...” Kili was stunned as they drove up to the house.

“Yes, I did!” Fili smiled.

“You lied!” Kili pointed out firmly.

“Yes! I did!” Fili smiled happily.

“So what are you going to do with this stolen day?” Kili taunted him delighted with the idea.

“I was thinking it’s warm enough...” Fili smiled. “To test run the swimming pool!”

Kili smiled and ran to the house to get some towels and change his clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

“What do you mean he called in sick?” Thorin growled on the phone. His nephew was a constant source of problems and worries, but he never forgot his duties, not even once. Fili was healthy as a bull, even as a child he never came down with a cold. So the news startled Thorin more than it should.

“Is everything all right?” Linda’s voice startled him a bit.

“The usual.” Thorin grunted. He wasn’t really content to have her so much around, but it was a must. A must to uphold appearances.

She sat down next to him, and Thorin had to admit, she was beautiful. As beautiful and as dangerous as a cougar. It was good deal, up until she began insisting a bit too much. She wanted to get married, she wanted kids. And he had to face it, bringing her into his life was a huge gamble and a huge mistake. She was too cunning and too obsessed with his money. All the time they were dating she was still trying to get into his bed, and that was one thing he wasn’t planning to do. Maybe what Fili did, living in solitary just with his dogs was a better choice than pretending and dating all these women.

“I’m going to visit my nephew.” He told her calmly.

“And you’re going to leave me here all alone?” She pouted. “We didn’t come to Paris just for you to leave me here alone!” She tried to force him to something.

“Have fun!” Thorin just growled and began packing his bags.

“Get my jet ready.” He called his pilot and paid for the hotel room. In fact he had just abandoned Linda, but after all the annoyance she caused he just grinned. Good riddance...

\-----

Kili came back dressed in swimming shots and a t-shirt, Fili just blinked, it was pretty warm already and the pool was warm. The dogs were running around lose clearly interested in the water.

“No!” Kili’s calm voice made the dogs stop prancing and stay in one spot. “Sit!” He told them firmly.

“Come on Kili!” Fili yelled at him after swimming a lap. He swam up next to him and gazed from below. Kili calmly put the towels on the chair and came closer to the edge.

“Is it deep?” Kili asked worried.

“Can you swim?” Fili asked gently and saw an anxious nod. Seeing Kili’s hesitation he could do only one thing, he reached out and suddenly pulled him in.

The dogs began barking like crazy and Kili hung on to Fili like a life raft.

“It’s not deep here...” Fili slowly told him and helped him stand. Kili was shacking, at first Fili thought it was because of the cold, but after a moment he realised it was fear. Kili’s eyes were wide open and full of terror. “Hold on to me.” Fili gently told him. Kili’s arm immediately went around his neck and there were so close that Fili’s heart was going crazy. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I scared you.”

“I’m fine...” Kili replied in a shacking voice.

“Do you want to see something really cool?” Fili asked with a smirk. Kili looked up and gazed into his eyes, and they stared at each other for a moment.

“What would you like to show me?” Kili’s trembling lips were just so tempting. And so close. Their eyes were locked, but suddenly Fili’s eyes shifted to Kili’s trembling lips. Kili could feel that powerful body right next to his, and his body filled with a foreign emotion. As Fili leaned in, Kili's heart was fluttering both with delight and panic. The first reaction to the gentle touch of lips was to run away. But just a second later it turned into something so new and so thrilling he never wanted to stop.

Fili gazed into his eyes searching for anything negative, but after the initial surprise Kili gently responded.

The kiss was short and sweet, but Fili gently pulled away just to gaze at Kili with a huge smile. They stared into each other’s eyes searching for any confirmation and recognition. And Kili instead decided to hide his face into Fili’s warm neck.

“I like you a lot...” Fili gently confessed.

“I like you too...” Kili’s soft whisper barely reached him. “I’m sorry... but I...”

“You don’t need to be sorry...” Fili gently told him. “You’re not very experienced, are you?” Kili just shook his head still clinging to him. “That’s okay... I’ll give you plenty of time... We can take this really slow.” He assured Kili.

“Can we? What if I never...” The unfinished question made Fili realised what was the real problem. The nightmares, the terrors and fear.

“They hurt you...” He noticed sadly gently petting Kili’s hair. “I’m not going to hurt you in any way, and I’m not going to push you away just because of it...” He quickly assured him.

“I’m just... lost in what I want.” Kili admitted.

“Don’t worry...” Fili pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “As much as I like kissing you, would you still like to see something cool?”

Kili looked up to him with surprise. “What?”

Fili’s lips folded in a huge smile and within a second he whistled gently. And soon all three dogs did a huge leap and jumped into the water causing huge waves. Smaug immediately rushed to them and nudged Kili with his cold nose to make sure he was okay, while the other two just began goofing around.

“They love swimming.” Fili laughed.

Kili was watching the dogs with huge eyes and later grimaced. “The house is going to be a fucking mess!” He complained.

“Since it’s my day off... I’ll help you.” Fili smiled and pulled him along. “Today is a day of having fun!” He twirled Kili around in the water, just to embrace him again.

\------

“I think we need to sit down and talk seriously.” Nain told his wife Gina, cousin Gloin and his wife Angela.

“About what?” Gloin mused with a strange smile.

“What Thorin has been doing the last few years.” Nain pointed out as the four of them were eating lunch at Gloin’s home in Chicago.

“You mean Fili.” Angela noticed.

“I mean Fili.” Nain confirmed.

“I assumed the rift was just a temporary thing.” Gloin grunted. “That Thorin will come to his senses sooner or later...”

“And I’ve noticed that the longer this is lasting the more the boy is pushed away from all of us!” Gina added. “By not acting when we should we all let this happen! There is absolutely nothing bad in the boy being gay, no matter what Thorin thinks.”

“It always has been his obsession.” Nain pointed out.

“So what can we do about it?” Angela asked.

“Well for starters we could invite him for Easter.” Gloin noticed.

“And later?” Nain noticed.

“Later we have to somehow convince the boy that he still has some family.” Gina grunted.

\------

Fili was mildly surprised when in the evening he got a phone call from his uncle Gloin, to hear an unexpected invitation for a family Easter. Like fuck no one ever invited him any more to anything. It was as if he didn’t exist, and now an invitation? After he spent a day planning a camping trip with Kili and Faramir?

“I’m sorry uncle, but I’ve got other plans.” He told his uncle dryly. “Maybe next time..” He dismissed Gloin firmly.

“Maybe next time...” His uncle whispered in a hollow voice.

“Guess what! I called Beorn and he said we could stay at the farm for a few days!” Kili was full of enthusiasm.

“That’s just great!” Fili smiled back honestly happy. “I’ve been dying to meet him!”

“Are you sure we should go?” Faramir was very worried.

“It’s going to be the best holiday ever!” Fili assured him. “How long will it take us to get to Farmington?”

“It’s around twelve hours by car.” Kili noticed.

“So we’ll drive over there, spend some time with your dad and later we’re going to the Grand Canyon?” Fili noticed looking at the map.

“And to anywhere we’ll like!” Kili grinned.

“What about the dogs?” Faramir asked worried.

“They are going to love it on the farm! Beorn has the best agility training track!” Kili smiled at him happily.

“Will you handle the rental?” Kili asked him gently.

“I will.” Fili agreed quickly. “Did you tell him what happened today at the diner?”

“We got invited for a dinner testing tomorrow.” Kili just shrugged.

“To Farin and Borin’s cooking contest?” Faramir was surprised.

“You know them?” Fili asked surprised.

“We’re not in the same class, but yeah. They’re actually pretty cool and nice.” Faramir noticed slowly.

“Are they good at cooking?” Kili asked curiously.

“I think so.” Faramir noticed.

After dinner, and a run with the dogs, Fili and Kili sat down to a game of chess, while Faramir sat down to his homework.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Fili drove Faramir to school, got a sheet with his grades and gazed surprised. After talking with Faramir’s guidance councillor he sat amazed.

“So you say the boy is gifted?” He asked slowly the older woman.

Mrs. Brandybuck looked at him seriously. “If not for the financial situation of the family, perusing higher education would be the best option. He could thrive in many different fields.”

“I’ll see it done.” Fili replied firmly. “Try to ask him what his dream would be.”

“I’ll work it out.” The woman smiled satisfied.

When he came back home Kili was frantically cleaning the ground floor.

“The place is spotless!” Fili scolded him gently.

“It’s my job!” Kili insisted.

“If I took a day off so can you!” Fili embraced him gently and hid his face in Kili’s dark locks.

“But...” Kili inhaled surprised and slightly stunned with the intimate gentle embrace.

“Yes?” Fili raised his eyes just to look straight at him. Their eyes met and shared the immense heat. Kili wasn’t surprised as Fili’s lips gently touched his own, it was another gentle kiss. So tender and so soft that Kili’s heart trembled.

“You know you’re special? Don’t you?” Fili asked him gently. “It made me so happy when they said I was your boyfriend...” He kissed his cheek gently.

“Fee?” Kili’s voice was trembling.

“Promise you’ll stay with me forever...” Fili begged him. “My life without you was so dull and lonely.”

Kili’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t believe what you’re saying...” His whole body trembled. “I’m so... tainted... imperfect... worthless...”

“You’re nothing like that... you’re pure, cheerful and so kind...” Fili kept assuring him.

“You don’t know... You don’t know...” Kili’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Those who said so were mistaken! They had no idea about you!” Fili embraced him.

“Then why did she leave me?” Kili’s voice was full of pain.

“I have no idea... but she was the one who was worthless and imperfect... no mother should leave her child.” Fili spoke in a strong voice. “Those kids who treated you badly... they had no idea about you... You’re Kili... so strong, so nice and so good...” He embraced him with all his strength. “And even if I have to spend a lifetime convincing you, it’s a task worthwhile.”

Fili held him tightly waiting for him to calm down, whispering gentle reassuring words. When he finally did, Fili joked that he’s hungry and quickly Kili rushed to the kitchen to begin the meal.

The doorbell startled Fili, he hadn’t heard it used in years. Smaug still wet and dripping stood in front of the door and growled.

“Just fucking great...” Fili growled and opened the door, just to stare down the one person he did not want to talk to.

“You don’t look ill. I could fire you for lying.” Thorin noticed sternly. In someone else’s lips those words might have been funny, but it was evident it wasn’t a joke.

“Look who’s talking... the one who won the uncle of the year award.” Fili snapped back.

“So can I come in?” Thorin half asked and half ordered.

“Of course you may. Provided you behave.” Fili stood firmly in the doorway.

“I will.” Thorin growled.

“Come in.” Fili stepped aside, but Smaug wasn’t happy with the company, he showed his teeth and gave a short warning growl.

“Smells great! What’s cooking?” Thorin mused with a strange smile.

“No idea...” Fili noticed without any amusement, his head was working at full speed. He knew he should introduce Kili as to who he was... but ever since Mathilda called him his boyfriend, Fili’s mind has been thinking only of that.

“Who’s cooking?” Thorin asked slowly.

“The only person qualified to do so.” Fili hissed and walked into the kitchen.

When Kili lifted his head to see Fili at first he smiled, but when he heard Smaug’s growl his smile died.

“Kili, this is my uncle Thorin.” Fili spoke calmly. “Uncle this is my boyfriend Kili.”

Kili stood there stunned, but the person who was really stunned was Thorin. His eyes went narrow seeing the cute boy in the kitchen, his mind flooded with many thoughts he did not welcome. But hearing the confirmation from Fili’s lips made him cringe.

“Just fucking great...” Thorin hissed.

“A ‘pleased to meet you’ would be much more appropriate.” Fili noticed grimly.

“Pleased to meet you.” Thorin’s voice had virtually no enthusiasm.

“Pleased to meet you sir.” Kili spoke slowly as if his throat was sore.

“So what’s for lunch?” Fili sat down at the table.

“No name yet.” Kili noticed dryly, he continued mixing the food in the pot.

Smaug walked up to them and sat in between where Kili was standing and Thorin was sitting. He kept his eyes on Thorin obviously not trusting him one bit.

“Will it actually be edible?” Thorin hissed.

Smaug just narrowed his eyes and showed his teeth and the low growl coming from his throat indicated that he didn’t like the tone directed to his beloved Kili.

“Carpet.” Kili’s calm voice broke the pregnant silence. “You don’t have to eat.” Kili calmly continued serving the food on three plates.

Kili sat as close to Fili as possible, there was something about this man putting him on edge, and he definitely didn’t like the way he was looking at him. As if he were a bug.

“So have you come here to check up on me or to fire me for lying about my illness?” Fili decided he had enough.

“You were never ill, even as a child.” Thorin pointed out slowly.

“So you were worried?” Fili had some kind of ill amusement in his eyes. “After four years of ignoring me you came to say you were worried?”

“I’m your uncle after all.” Thorin told him in a surprising gentle tone.

“Well fucking fantastic...” Fili hissed. “Don’t continue kissing ass, or I’ll cry from all this crap. What do you want?”

“Well certainly I wasn’t expecting to find you not upholding your part of the deal.” Thorin hissed and gazed at Kili.

“Maybe I don’t give a shit about our deal any more.” Fili growled and Smaug’s growl echoed him.

“So you’re basically saying you want to cancel the deal?” Thorin took on his most firm business tone.

“Pretty much yes.” Fili just shrugged. “I don’t give a shit anymore.” He could feel Kili’s worried gaze on him, so he just reached for his hand under the table.

“You have always been ungrateful... and stubborn.” Thorin told him. “You’re acting like a selfish brat, and not a responsible man.”

“You have no idea about him.” Kili’s strong irritated voice surprised both Thorin and Fili.  Fili gazed at him and saw a light in Kili’s eyes. “You haven’t talked or cared for him in years, so after such a long time you shouldn’t have a say in his life.”

“You mean you should have more say in his money than I do?” Thorin attacked.

“I don’t give a shit about his money.’ Kili retorted firmly.

“I wonder what you would say if he didn’t have all this...” Thorin growled.

“I’d say the same thing.” Kili was stubborn, and somewhere in the middle Fili realised just how much Kili felt for him. “He’s more than just money or a house. He’s a person who you pushed away for up keeping appearances. A person you are ashamed of because he’s gay.”

Fili’s hand under the table held onto Kili’s even more tightly. Thankful for the support.

“Just because you’re too scared of coming out yourself, doesn’t mean you can sentence him to unhappiness just to fulfil you prejudice.” Kili shoved a thorn into Thorin’s side. Fili gazed at Kili and later at Thorin and he finally understood why his uncle was so furious at him for coming out.

“You two faced son of a bitch!” Fili growled with realisation. “So all those stupid models are a cover up? Why the fuck would you do that?”

“You’re short sighted.” Thorin growled back. “The business is everything we’ve got!”

“The business is more important than your own blood?” Kili noticed with so much spite that Fili feared he would cry. “What you basically said is that you don’t love him despite being his closest family!”

“I don’t see how my personal life would influence the business at all. You stay in the spotlight, I have no idea what for, but I’m just a clerk in the office.” Fili shrugged. “I’m not going to chose work over love. Because your grand business is just a job for me. I neither love it, nor care much about it. I don’t enjoy my job, and honestly there are days when I wonder why I work at all.”

“It’s your duty!” Thorin growled.

“My duty?” Fili noticed. “Not quite... only in your opinion. You know very well that the money I got from my parents and grandpa are enough to live a lifetime in comfort. I invested most of it, and actually I really don’t need to work anymore. So since my relationship and life irritates you so much, I don’t have to be representing the company that means so much more than I do.”

Thorin just hissed at that but he did not respond, he held Fili’s gaze and there was huge pain in his eyes. “So you basically say you don’t give a crap about me or the company?”

“Yes.” Fili replied firmly. “You can go to hell and take your company with you.” The pain in Thorin’s eyes was unbearable.

Thorin silently gazed at the food in front of him.

“Let’s eat before it goes cold.” Kili’s calm voice startled Fili and Thorin.

Thorin just inhaled and with huge doubt on his face began eating. His eyes showed huge surprise as he took the first and then the second bite. “Great food.” Thorin admitted in low voice and gazed at the boy next to his nephew.

“So how long are you gracing us with you company?” Fili asked rudely.

“A few days.” Thorin grunted.

“Just fucking great... Swing by the diner on your way back and ask if we can bring along one more person.” Fili asked Kili calmly.

“I will.” Kili smiled to him.

“The diner?” Thorin was stunned beyond belief.

“We’re eating out. So if you want out say so now.” Fili’s voice was firm. “I have no idea why you’re staying around anyway.”

“Maybe I missed you...” Thorin whispered.

“It took you four years?” Fili sniggered.

“I love your cooking.” Thorin changed the topic and gazed at Kili.

“He’s a professional chef.” Fili added with a huge grin.

“The right profession for someone with so much talent.” Thorin admitted heavily. “Your dogs still hate me.” Thorin gazed at the three dogs observing him suspiciously.

“They know you don’t like them either.” Fili told him grimly. “If our conversations weren’t fights all the time, it would have been better as well.”

“I still can’t understand why you chose to live here... and why you chose such a life.” Thorin told him sternly.

“Why? It’s a beautiful place.” Kili told him lightly. “What should matter is that he’s happy here.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Thorin admitted in a hollow voice.

“I should walk the dogs, can I leave you two alone? Or will you start another fight and use my kitchen knives inappropriately?” Kili joked.

“I’d like to join in.” Thorin noticed. “I could use some fresh air.”

“If he’s coming so am I.” Fili grunted.

They walked calmly, the dogs slightly disappointed with the slow pace and the extra company. Smaug usually walked around and sniffed but this time he wasn’t leaving Kili’s side unless really necessary.

“So how far does your property reach?” Thorin asked curiously as they walked and walked.

“Five more kilometres that way. I own over three hundred acres.” Fili confessed.

“That surely is a lot of property, what use do you have for it all?” Thorin noticed.

“Privacy and safety.” Fili just grunted.

Later in the afternoon Kili left them feeling that there was a chance to avoid World War Three just then. He drove to town picked up Faramir and a few groceries. Later they stopped at the diner to inform about the complications,  but Bombur just laughed that they didn’t mind the extra company.

“So who’s the kid?” Thorin growled at Fili after Faramir rushed to do his homework to have the evening free.

“Just a local kid I decided to help out. He’s all alone.” Fili just shrugged.

“Why would you do that?” Thorin was amazed.

“Because I could and I wanted. It’s just a few months till he graduates.” Fili told him impassively.

“What then?” Thorin grunted.

“I’ll pay for his studies and Erebor will get a really smart employee.” Fili informed in.

“Is he that smart?” Thorin was surprised.

“He’s doing great at school.” Fili added.

“I’m going for a walk with the dogs.” Kili walked in and informed them.

“I’m coming with you.” Fili quickly decided.

Thorin just watched them walk out, the dogs listening to Kili without question. The boys holding hands, and chatting lightly as if this was their everyday routine.

“Do you need anything?” He asked sensing the boy on the stairs behind him.

“Why did you abandon Fili?” Faramir’s voice was ice cold.

“I was a dick.” Thorin did not elaborate.

“If you ever hurt Kili...” The boy’s voice was full of spite and strength.

“I’m not going to.” Thorin just grunted surprised with the slim shabby teenager. “So they say you’re smart?”

“No idea...” The boy just shrugged. Thorin held his gaze, and finally smiled.

“It’s good they have a good friend in you.” Thorin praised.

“Too bad they don’t have anyone else...” Faramir grunted and sat down.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“I have no idea what you did, or if you have any more family, but Fili has few friends and even fewer family members contacting him. Kili is even more lonely.” Faramir noticed. “But that’s not surprising considering he was raised in an orphanage.”

“He was?” Thorin took in the unexpected news.

“So if you hurt him...” Faramir grunted.

“I won’t.” Thorin quickly decided, he could see the dedication in the boy’s eyes. The boy would walk into a fire just to follow both Fili and Kili.

“I got homework, don’t screw around.” The boy scolded him.

Thorin pulled out his phone and decided to talk to an old friend, Balin Fundin.

“So what do you know of the kid and Fili’s boyfriend?” He asked.

“Enough to know you should not mess with them. Fili met someone who understands him and give him happiness, so just fuck off.” The old lawyer told him firmly. “And the boy... well he really needed help, his grandma is in hospital and his brother in Iraq, it’s helping him out and doing some good at the same time.”

“So charity...” Thorin grunted.

“Helping a friend. Stop seeing the world through the perspective of your money.” Balin scolded him as they were ending their conversation. “Take some good advice from your only and your oldest friend. Stop screwing around with those dumb models who seek only your money, focus on rebuilding your relation with Fili, this might be your last chance.”

“I’ll try.” Thorin inhaled.

“Be yourself for once... the world has changed and you don’t need to hide anymore.” Balin added.

“I’ll drop by your office tomorrow.” Thorin promised.

“I’ll see you, don’t screw up more than you already have.” Balin grunted and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

When the boys came back and it was slowly getting darker, Fili urged them all to get ready to leave. They drove to town in one car and stopped in front of the diner.

“Hey!” Mathilda greeted them with a huge smile. “I saved you a table right next to us!” She yelled over the chatter in the diner.

“You look liked you could use some help!” Kili didn’t sit down instead let Mathilda sit down for a moment.

“You’re a blessing!” The woman sat with a sigh and clutched her huge stomach. “I hope you’re going to like what the kids cook, otherwise we’ll be in a really tight spot.” She complained.

“How far along are you?” Fili asked curiously.

“Six months.” She complained. “But this one is going to be a footballer, not a chef!” She grinned happily.

Fili watched with amusement as Kili swiftly took the plates to the tables, later took a few orders and passed them on to the kitchen.

“Did he work as a waiter?” Mathilda mused at the efficiency with which Kili was running around.

“Probably, he did lots of strange jobs.” Fili just smiled.

“I should get back...” Mathilda began but before she could Faramir got up and went to help Kili.

“No, you should just rest.” Fili added with a warm smile.

When Kili came over with four plates and later with another two, they gazed around making sure no one needed help and sat down. Soon a dark haired girl gazed out from the kitchen.

“Do you want me to take over the main room?” She asked Mathilda, the likeness was unmistakable.

“Could you please Darling? We can’t expect our guests to do everything for us.” Mathilda blushed slightly clearly embarrassed with the help they got.

“You should simply make it a bar thingy. We could walk and give our own orders and get them as well!” An older grey haired man added from the table next to them. He had a funny pointy hat, and was accompanied by a short blond man, and four kids.

“We could!” A man in a police uniform added.

Mathilda looked at them stunned, clearly she was hesitating whether to be offended or whether she should kiss them all.

“Well well well, did you swallow a whale again?” A tall dark haired man appeared.

Mathilda embraced him. “You’re going to an uncle again!” She smiled.

“Great!” He kissed her cheek. “Is there a chance for any dinner tonight?”

She gazed around worried with the crowd still sitting around.

“It’s nice to see you again Bofur!” The police officer greeted him and guided him to table. “Where did you lose your brother?”

“He’ll be right there!” Bofur just sat down with Aragorn and began chatting. Soon a man with a huge scar on his head walked in and went to sit next to his brother. Many people began walking up to him with a smile and kind words.

“Bofur move your ass my wife is tired!” Bombur yelled from the kitchen.

“Yes, Sir!” The funny man saluted to his cousin and began serving the tables.

“So here’s the real deal.” Mathilda brought in three almost identical plates. “One is by my husband, one by Borin and the third by Farin.” She placed the plates in the middle and gave them a few forks.

“Did you mark them under the plates?” Kili asked worried.

“Of course!” Mathilda smiled.

So they began tasting, taking a tiny bite each. Kili immediately knew which plate was Bombur’s, the other two were good, but some things were missing or done differently.

“So?” Bombur showed up from the kitchen pulling two boys along. One red head and one black head.

“They are all really good!” Faramir smiled at his friend.

“Honestly, I can’t tell the difference!” Fili added with a smile, his words made both boys breathe in with relief.

“This one is yours.” Kili pointed to the plate made by Bombur.

“How could you tell?” The dark haired Borin asked worried.

“This one had less salt in the sauce, while this one the meat was cooked two minutes too long.” He pointed out.

“I told you he could tell the difference!” Bombur was ecstatic. “How far off were they?”

“Well not really far, but your plate is simply better, more balanced. These two are good, but not the same standard.” Kili admitted.

“And you could do better?” The red head Farin spoke angrily.

“He could.” Thorin spoke for the first time. Fili, Kili and Faramir gazed at him surprised.

“I wouldn’t dare impose!” Kili squeaked.

“Are you a pro chef or not?” Thorin taunted.

“He is.” Fili spoke calmly.

“If he can cook it better, we’ll admit he was right!” Borin supported his brother.

Kili gazed at Fili worried. “You can honestly do it.” Fili smiled.

“Fine. I accept the challenge.” Kili agreed slowly.

“So boys back to the kitchen!” Bombur laughed. “You’re cooking twenty portions!”

“What?” Borin was stunned.

“What did you think boy? Cooking in a restaurant is not just one dish a day!” Mathilda laughed and urged him to go to the kitchen.

Kili with a low grunt, went to the kitchen to get the task done.

“Do you really believe he can do it, or are you trying to rail him up?” Fili gazed at Thorin with spite.

“He can do it.” Thorin smiled. “I’ve eaten in the best restaurants in the world, so I can honestly say he’s phenomenal.”

“Thorin?” The old man from the table next to them was standing at their table.

Thorin gazed up to look carefully at the man. He had the name in the back of his head. “Gandalf?” He asked in a hesitant voice.

“You’ve changed a lot!” Gandalf mused with a kind smile. “But you still got your father’s eyes and bearing.”

“It’s been many years!” Thorin eased when he recognised the old man to be a friend of his father.

“What brings you to this small cosy town?” The old man sat at their table for a moment.

“My nephew has a permanent residence here.” Thorin did not elaborate much.

“Does he really?” Gandalf gazed at Fili. “The huge house hidden in the woods?”

“One and the same.” Fili nodded.

“We’ll it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Gandalf smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine!” Fili replied with courtesy.

“Thank you for taking care of young Faramir, I’ve been worried ever since Margo went to hospital.” Gandalf admitted.

“No problem.” Fili just shrugged.

“We haven’t seen you much in town, so we all hope that will change in the near future.” Gandalf smiled at the boy. “This place has many interesting individuals.” He gazed around. “And it seems it just gained a few more.”

Soon the closing hours chased away the normal guests, and only closest friends and family were left. So Bofur yelled that since it’s only three tables left they should all join them into one big table. Soon more red haired and dark haired kids joined and as the twenty people sat down it was far more cosy. The kids landed together at one end of the table, and the adults at the other.

Thorin suddenly found himself sitting opposite Gandalf, with Fili on one side and the short blond man on the other.

“My name is Bilbo.” The man greeted him with a kind smile.

“Thorin!” He shook his hand and felt a funny tingling at the touch. Thorin had to admit it, the man was dead cute, and there was something in those blue eyes giving off warmth and sincerity.

When the dishes began coming in no one complained about getting three small plates. Everyone focused on the food.

“This is really good!” Bilbo smiled tasting the first plate.

“Each one is a bit different.” Thorin admitted.

As the people were tasting, Mathilda asked them to bring closer the one they liked best, and put them in some order.

“Dear Mathilda, all are good, but one is simply better.” Bofur smiled happily.

“I admit, one is obviously better.” Aragorn noticed. “But on a long day I’d pay for any of the three plates.”

“So are we checking?” Bombur smiled.

“Bilbo hold the score!” Mathilda passed him a notebook and a pen.

“Let’s see!” Gandalf was the first to lift the plate and see the stick it note on the bottom. “Kili!” He smiled.

After a few more plates it became evident that everyone had in fact made the same choice. The kids were slightly disappointed their beloved brothers weren’t best, but all of them had to admit Kili’s dish was the best.

“You cook as well as Daddy!” Dainy, the girl who cried during their first visit, admitted.

“So what do you think? Can I let my boys join the kitchen?” Bombur asked.

“You can!” Bilbo smiled. “They cook good enough and under your guidance they will learn!”

\------

Thorin stayed for six more days, spending most of the time with Kili and Fili, but occasionally visiting Gandalf and Balin.

“I do admit, this town has lots of charm.” He finally grunted with defeat.

“I’m glad you like it.” Fili replied honestly.

“So are you coming for Easter to Gloin’s?” Thorin asked.

“No, we’re going to visit Kili’s father.” Fili replied.

“Too bad. Do you mind if I drop by for a few days at the end of summer?” Thorin asked with a strange smirk.

“Provided you behave...” Fili hissed.

Thorin just grunted and walked up to Smaug. “So can I visit?” He gave the dog his hand to sniff. The dog just looked him straight in the eye but he didn’t growl for once.

“That’s good enough for me.” Fili admitted.

“So when are you leaving?” Thorin asked.

“Two more weeks.” Fili just shrugged.

“What about the dogs?” Thorin asked worried.

“You actually asked about dog sitting?” Fili was stunned.

“No, just expressing concern.” Thorin pretended he did not say what he just said.

“The dogs are coming with us. Kili’s foster dad is a police dog training expert.” Fili just smiled.

“Well that certainly explains a lot.” Thorin admitted. “Have a good time... and it would be nice if you could find the time to call me...”

“You know my phone number as well.” Fili reminded him.

“Take care!” Thorin gently embraced him as a goodbye.

“Stop being an ass.” Fili reminded him.

“I might.” Thorin just smiled and walked to his car.

“His visit wasn’t all that bad.” Fili admitted as Kili hugged him when he came back into the house.

“I’m glad.” Kili assured him with a kind smile. “Do you hate your job so much?” He asked gently.

“Hate is the wrong word. Some things are simply annoying, I hate business trips especially. After our trip I have to go to China for two weeks.” Fili confessed.

“What?” Kili looked up to him with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry...” Fili gently kissed him.

“It’s not your fault...” Kili shivered and held on tightly.

“I’ll make it up to you...” Fili kissed him gently.

“You don’t have to... I understand.” Kili assured him. “It’s just difficult.”

“Imagine how difficult it was for me, when I had no one, when I was worried for my dogs and home. You’re a true blessing.” Fili used sweet tender kissed to just show how much he appreciated Kili.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure you want to come with you?” Faramir asked Fili as the preparations or the trip were in the final phase.

“Why do you ask?” Fili asked.

“I was just wondering, you two are together now?” Faramir asked gently.

“It’s a bit complicated...” Fili admitted.

“I think you two should go alone and work on what’s between you two.” Faramir noticed. “You don’t need a teenager around.”

“Faramir it’s not that you’re a bother...” Fili assured him.

“I got an invitation from Borin and Farin’s family for Easter, so you don’t have to worry about me.” Faramir surprised Fili. “I would take care of the house, make sure everything is okay and spend Easter with them.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Fili asked him.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Faramir told him. “I hope that these two weeks will help you settle your problems.”

Fili hugged him with a wide smile. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you!” Faramir assured him. “Have fun! You both deserve it!”

\------

Kili for a long time couldn’t comprehend why Faramir decided not to go, but later he realised it wasn’t his decision to make. So under Fili’s influence he finally gave up the topic. When Fili brought in the camper, Kili had another attack of anxiety. It wasn't just a camper, it was posh comfortable house. With a bathroom, shower, kitchen and two bedrooms. The dogs immediately rushed inside and scouted the whole camper before letting anyone peak inside.

“You know you overdid it a bit?” Kili asked Fili as they sat down inside.

“I’m planning to travel in comfort!” Fili just laughed. “You have two days to arrange everything inside and we’re leaving Saturday morning.”

“You know this is a bit too much?” Kili noticed worried.

“Kili!” Fili scolded him and kissed him. “This is my dream holiday!”

“Fine you win!” Kili growled.

Kili had problems packing, he packed provisions, packed clothes, packed the dog food. The camper had lots of space inside, so it somehow all fit. He bought a few presents for the kids currently living with Beorn.

“So do you think we can live here?” Kili asked Smaug as the dog was following him around.

Smaug looked at him and simply chose a place to lie down.

“You already like it in here?” Kili just smiled and continued working.

“You worry too much!” Faramir scolded him from the door way.

“Fili overdoes it time after time.” Kili growled and continued packing their clothes into the wardrobe.

“He would do anything for you.” Faramir replied with an elusive smile.

Kili just silently continued working. “Give him a real chance.” Faramir’s voice broke the silence yet again. “If anyone deserved some happiness it’s the two of you!” He left with a coy smile.

“That little meddling fucker...” Kili cursed to Smaug. The dog just glared at him.

“Do you think he really does love me?” He asked the dog tenderly, and Smaug came up and nudged him with his nose. Kili gasped and continued working. Everything had to be perfect, and he had to make sure it was.

When they packed the dogs and left early in the morning, Kili was a bit grim. Faramir’s words were still ringing in his head.

“This is supposed to be a fun holiday!” Fili told him.

Kili just grimaced a bit, so Fili stopped the camper on the nearest parking.

“What’s wrong?” Fili pulled Kili into his arms.

“I just...” Kili had tears in his eyes. “I’m scared...”

“What are you scared of?” Fili asked gently.

“I’m scared I’m going to disappoint you!” Kili held on tightly. “I can’t give you as much as I’d like to... I might never be able to...” He cried.

“Kili!” Fili gently scolded him. “I’m not putting pressure on you... I can wait!”

“You can’t wait forever!” Kili cried. Soon Smaug walked up to them just to lick Kili’s face.

“I want to, but I’m not sure I can...” Kili finally confessed.

Fili gently stocked his hair. “I’m never going to push you... I love you.” He confessed.

“I love you so much...” Kili kissed him back.

“Have some more faith in me...” Fili begged wiping his tears. “This is going to be the best holiday in our life!”

They drove on till they reached Lake Arrowhead Park, after a long stroll they came back to the camper just to eat something for dinner.

“This kitchen is big enough.” Fili noticed taking a closer look

“Enough.” Kili replied and continued cooking. After dinner the dogs decided to go to sleep after a very emotional day. Kili went to bed as well, the stress trying him up a bit too much.

Fili joined him soon and embraced him tightly. “So do you think we could on holidays like this more often?”

Kili gazed at him taking in the implication that Fili still wanted him in his life.  “We could.” He finally agreed. “There are a lot of things to see.”

“And forests and parks to walk.” Fili smiled. “So how do you like the camper?”

“It’s great! And it doesn’t really seemed used, they must keep them in prime condition.” Kili noticed.

Fili just hid his face in his neck, and giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

Kili glanced at him suspiciously. “You didn’t!” He finally growled.

“I did.” Fili replied laughing.

“Sometimes I hate you! Can’t you just makes things simple?” Kili hissed.

“And lose a chance to spoil you? Having a camper we’ll travel more often.” Fili laughed and kissed him tenderly. He gently planted kisses down his neck and with all his love he tried to convince him.

“Fee...” Kili was stunned with the intimate touch and more passionate kisses.

“Yes Darling?” Fili gently asked.

“Can we try please?” Kili asked in a barely audible voice. “But don’t be mad if I can’t...” He begged with worry.

“Slowly, we don’t need to rush...” Fili continued kissing his neck.

“It’s not that I don’t want you!” Kili inhaled as the kisses went lower. “I’m just scared I will disappoint you!”

“You will never disappoint me!” Fili did not hesitate to express his protest.

He slowly pulled Kili’s t-shirt off, just play with his dark curly chest hair. It was the furthers they ever got, and Fili was desperately looking for any sign of fear or protest. But when he saw none he just continued his path down. He could already feel Kili’s reaction, his body tense and shivering, but the real proof was the first cock nudging his leg.

Fili just smiled and asked, “Can I go further?”

Kili hesitantly nodded. And watched Fili’s every move, and as Fili gently brushed the line of his shorts, Kili’s breathing became ragged and alert.

“Are you sure?” Fili smiled in such a way he couldn’t refuse. Kili just nodded frantically and closed his eyes and put his head on the pillow.

Fili gently traced the throbbing cock with his hand, and he heard a yelp from Kili, but still no sign of protest. So he gently embraced his cock and moved his hand gently. Without a warning he licked the tip, only to see Kili’s chest inhale and his eyes fluttered. So he went full out and took the cock into his mouth without any doubt. Kili’s hands ventured to his hair, but not in protest, the gentle caress assured him that Kili was fine, so he just continued.

“Are you okay?” Fili asked a bit worried Kili was silent.

“That was just... beautiful...” Kili spoke in a shivering voice. “Can I?” He asked hesitantly.

“Can you what?” Fili just smiled toying with him a bit.

“Can I do the same for you?” Kili spoke hesitantly.

“You can do anything you feel like.” Fili assured him calmly still playing with his cock.

Kili seemed really unsure and scared. “Can you take off your clothes?”

“Can you take them off yourself?” Fili taunted a bit, and for a moment he thought Kili would step down, but when Kili’s fingers traced his back he was reassured Kili wasn’t scared.

Soon his t-shirt was off, and Kili’s shaking hands were roaming his body with hesitance and some kind of amazement. His eyes were wide and he had a cute blush on his cheeks.

“You can touch anywhere you want...” Fili reminded him with a smirk. Kili just inhaled and his hands ventured a bit lower.

“Are you sure I can?” Kili was lost a bit.

“You can do anything you like. I’d really like you to...” Fili insisted.

Kili was flushed and red, but with shaking hands he slowly reached down and slid his fingers under Fili’s shorts. Fili gently helped him slide them down still watching for any sign of reluctance. Kili’s hands gently pushed him back against the bed, and with surprise Fili felt those shaking hands roam his body.

“You’re beautiful...” Kili’s whisper broke the silence. Fili just smiled and then he felt a very trembling hand embrace him.

“Can I really?” Kili asked yet again.

“Yes...” Fili murmured and finally felt a more decisive tug. He yelped.

“Are you okay?” Kili asked worried.

“That was nice... so don’t stop...” Fili insisted, so Kili finally took his cock more firmly into his hand and began really caressing it.

“Can I do more?” Kili asked.

Instead of answering Fili gently traced his legs and urged him to shift.

“I can’t!” Kili squawked frantically when he realised Fili wanted him to sit on his face.

“Come on... be a bit daring... I won’t hurt you!” Fili gently assured him.

Kili was hesitant, but finally he gave into the pleading.

“This feels so weird!” Kili complained, but the complain died in his throat as Fili began sucking him again. He tried to breathe but his whole existence was focused only on the divine feeling. Then he realised why Fili wanted him to sit like that, he had his whole body within reach. With unexpected boldness he reached and embraced his cock, only to earn a delighted grunt from Fili. So he tried to muster even more courage. As his lips tasted him, it was a funny taste, slightly salty and sweet. Kili licked experimenting, it was a bit strange. Soon he realised he could do it, this was easy and somehow it did not feel threatening or intimidating. When Fili’s lips changed target and liked his ass, Kili nearly jumped with surprised.

“Unpleasant? Do you want to stop?” Fili immediately asked worried.

“Why would you lick me there?” Kili was stunned, but soon realisation hit him. He blushed even more and was lost for words.

“I’m just trying to see what you like... but if you don’t like we don’t have to go further...” Fili assured him calmly. He loved the sight Kili presented, so flushed, so thrilling, his cock slightly leaking, his whole body so alluring and attractive.

“Will it hurt?” Kili was really terrified.

“No, it won’t.” Fili told him slowly. “I’ll be really gentle...”

“Can we stop if it huts?” Kili asked really worried.

“Of course! We can stop whenever you decide...” Fili assured him. “If you’re hesitant we can stop even now...”

“Let’s try...” Kili decided in a low voice.

“Lay on your back...” Fili gently told him and when Kili took the position he wanted he gentle caressed his body again.

Fili gently began getting him ready, first making him relax with his hands and lips, and then gently tracing the entrance to his body. Kili was watching him with wide eyes, clearly very surprised and worried.

“Relax... let me try just one...” Fili told him gently and in a low motion he slid in one finger, gently tracing the inside. Kili was really tense and alert, but when Fili brushed against his prostate making Kili’s wide eyes go even wider.

“What was that?” Kili begged in a raspy voice.

“Imagine how good it would feel it my cock kept brushing against that spot...” Fili whispered into his ear and brushed his prostate again. The sounds coming from Kili’s lips were thrilling beyond measure.

“I want more...” Kili rugged on his hair and inhaled desperately.

“Your wish is my command!” Fili just grinned and slid in another finger still brushing that sensitive spot and making him gently ready.

“More...” Kili demanded with more certainty.

“You can get anything you want...” Fili assured him gently.

“I want to feel you...” Kili could barely believe the brave words that left his lips. But what Fili was doing to him, was way more than he ever expected. He had so much fear about everything connected with sex, but Fili just made him tremble and shiver. He fell apart under those hands and the finger caressing him were driving him crazy.

“Are you sure?” Fili kept placing the decision in his hands.

“Please...” Kili begged in a raspy voice.

So Fili continued stretching him with huge gentleness, he wanted to be absolutely sure nothing would hurt even a tiny bit. Kili’s hands were now frantically brushing his whole body, not able to focus on just one thing, he kept caressing his hair, chest and cock.

“You really do want me...” Fili smiled at him first time gently brushing the tip of his cock against his ass.

“I love you...” Kili corrected him with a shy smile.

“I love you too...” Fili leaned down and kissed him gently, with every second his cock was slowly going in.

“This feels so strange...” Kili complained.

“Are you hurt?” Fili asked worried.

“More like filled to the limit...” Kili noticed and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

Fili’s first real move made his eyes flutter and his head sway back, arching his back.

“Good or bad?” Fili just had to make sure.

“So fucking unbelievably good that I’m going to cum!” Kili complained.

“That’s the idea!” Fili’s wicked smirk made Kili laugh with joy. It was exhilarating to be connected like that, to feel him deep inside.

“Fuck me please...” Kili whispered frantically.

“You’re going to drive me crazy!” Fili admitted as his body moved rapidly against Kili’s, only to gain a delighted yelp from his lips.

“More!” Kili’s arms embraced his back, the position causing even more friction.

Fili kissed him tenderly, moving inside and showing just how much he wanted him. Kili couldn’t believe what was happening, the feeling so sudden and unknown. His existence was reduce to the feeling of being fucked, of Fili being in him. And those moves were driving him crazy.

When he whispered “More!” Yet one more time, Fili simply began pounding in him, and the sudden wave of pleasure shocked Kili so much he could feel the tears form in the corners of his eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Fili asked really worried as they lay naked on the bed.

“No.” Kili assured him. “That was the most beautiful experience of my life...” He confessed.

“I couldn’t agree more with you...” Fili tenderly kissed his sweaty shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived at Beorn’s just a bit later than planned. After three stops and nights along the road they felt happier than ever. The new phase of the relationship brought so much relief and happiness that both just couldn’t believe it. They held hands, kissed more than ever. The dogs at first reacted really strange after smelling their mixed smell, but they just stopped sleeping next to their bed. Choosing the living area instead.

When they arrived at the gate of Beorn’s farm, Kili got out to open it. Bu as soon as he did they could hear barking. Smaug moved around the camper impatiently, and Fili from inside saw Kili reached out his arms to the running dog. He got out of the car and all three dogs followed him worried with the strange dog licking their Kili’s face.

Fili saw it was yet another German Shepherd, but an older female dog. She had grey fur on her nose and she was shacking with agitation.

“Fili, this is Shelob!” Kili introduced him to the dog. All three were now circling around the older dog.

“She’s a retired search and rescue dog.” Kili added as they jumped back inside, Shelob still licking him frantically.

“So she’s a real pro!” Fili laughed. “But how the hell did she know to wait for you at the gate?”

“Sixth sense?” Kili joked as they drove up to the beautiful farm buildings. “Stop the camper over there!” He pointed to a nice area shaded with tall trees. “Come, it’s time to meet the only person I consider my family.” He pulled him and the dogs out.

Soon another dog rushed to Kili, but evidently with more difficulty. “Erwin?” Kili was stunned. “You must be like sixteen old chap!” He hugged the old dog.

“More like seventeen!” A deep voice startled them.

“Beorn!” Kili hugged the man, who was surprised with the warm welcome.

“Nice to see you again kid!” The tall man laughed. “And who’s this?”

“This is my boyfriend Fili...” Kili quickly introduced them. “And these are Smaug, Bolg and Azog.”

Beorn gazed at the three dogs, now being circled by the pack of dogs living on the farm.

“And where did you go old lady?” He asked Shelob.

“She was waiting at the east gate.” Kili told him.

“Was she really?” Beorn mused. “She had always been a special one!” He patted the dog’s head. “Come inside and meet all the current residents!”

“These are Jake, Tim and Scott. And the only one who can cook now is Jimmy!” Beorn showed them in. “I hope dinner is finishing!” He yelled into the kitchen.

“Sir, Yes Sir!” A merry voice replied.

“I’ll go and help!” Kili immediately rushed in.

“Do you need a room or two?” Beorn asked slowly with a hidden undertone.

“We’re fine with the camper.” Fili assured him.

“We got three new dogs?” Tim began stroking Fili’s dogs.

“They are mine!” Fili smiled. “So we’re just visiting!”

“Too bad, we have an old retirement home for dogs, so some fresh young blood would do some good around here!” Jake added.

“So how many dogs do you have now? Apart from these four kids!” Kili laughed.

“Eighteen.” Beorn smiled. “Twelve retired ones, three in training.”

“What about the other three?” Kili asked worried.

“One got pretty badly injured in an accident, and we’re not sure if he’ll make it. The other two are a different story, Saruman bit seven people, and we’ll eventually put him down. But Sauron is another story entirely. She’s barely six, so she could serve for many more years, but her handler died in a bomb explosion in Iraq. Even since she doesn’t listen to anyone.”

“She suffered a lot of trauma.” Kili slowly replied.

“After dinner, providing you’re not half dead, we could take a walk around the farm and I’ll show you all my dogs.” Beorn smiled at them.

“We’d love to!” Fili smiled.

Fili loved the farm, it was a cosy place, the farm house was full of old handmade furniture and it was full of soft colours. There was something special about their host, he was a warm man, not overbearing, but yet emanating some kind of certainty and safety. No wonder Kili respected him so much, no wonder the kids under his care were just like normal kids. Not kids traumatized by their pasts.

“Is that the agility track?” Fili pointed to the huge structure full of obstacles.

“Yes, I can train dogs for any kind of terrain. I also got a special facility in that barn for training dugs searching and stuff. The kids love our hide and seek games as well.” Beorn just smiled. As they walked around later they were guided to a special fenced area. The dog pen.

“Most dogs roam around freely, I don’t fear them hurting anyone or getting lost, but here I keep dogs with problems.” Beorn pointed.

“What a beautiful dog!” Fili stopped in front of a white German shepherd.

“That’s Saruman the killer.” Beorn noticed impassively. “Seven people bit.”

“So he’s going to be put down?” Kili asked sadly.

“Not sure yet. I’m observing him carefully. But one thing is sure he cannot be left to roam freely.” Beorn guided them. “This is Sauron.” He pointed.

At first Fili could not see the dog at all, there was just a tip of a tail sticking out from behind the dog house.

“Has she been acting aggressively?” Kili asked worried.

“Not really, it’s more like she has PTSD. She becomes hyperactive and later sulks in the corner like today.” Beorn noticed worried.

“What was she trained to do?” Fili asked curiously.

“She’s a search and rescue dog.” Beorn grimaced. “The accident was very unfortunate. She’s traumatized now, they sent her here after three trainers gave up on her. I’m her last chance.”

“What happens if she fails?” Fili asked unsure.

“She will never go back to the service, with my recommendation she will go for adoption. Unless her PTSD is not under control.” Beorn explained.

“Do you mind if I go in with her?” Kili asked hesitantly.

“I was kind of planning to push you in with her anyway...” Beorn just smiled. “She’s just like you...”

Kili slowly opened the dog pen and walked in closed it behind himself. But the dog did not react she was still hidden behind the dog house.

Kili gently whistled but the dog did not react.

“Have you let her out of here?” Kili walked up to Beorn.

“I was too scared she would run off...” Beorn admitted.

“Let’s play a trick on her.” Kili told him. “Go and lock the paddock, and unlock all the gates leading to it. Fili go and get our dogs and Shelob, and bring them to the paddock.”

“You want to try to socialize her?” Beorn mused.

“If she doesn’t want to connect to humans, maybe she’ll connect to other dogs.” Kili winked at them and calmly waited for them to leave. After waiting for like ten minutes he walked out leaving the gate open, and calmly he made his way to the paddock. When he opened the gate Smaug ran up to him with love, and Shelob tried to do the same. But because she was smaller he pushed first.

“Be a gentleman will you Smaug?” Kili scolded the dog.

Fili threw a ball at him, and soon all four dogs were barking and fighting to get to the ball. Kili hugged Shelob tightly stroking her stomach and laughing. Suddenly Shelob went all alert and he gazed into the fenced passageway leading to the paddock.

He could see a black and brown figure crawling up on them hesitantly and with fear. He pretended he didn’t see her and quickly ran towards Smaug gaining the attention of Shelob and all the other dogs. “Fetch!” He threw the ball. When he gazed at the entrance the ball of fur was a bit closer. But not too close.

Azog was prancing all around happily and carefree, Bolg was running and barking. From time to time Kili would align them and give treats only to start a new game. He wasn’t looking at the dog in the passageway.

The seventh time he aligned them again there was an extra mouth to feed. And then another game. But five dogs playing. Eight alignment and five mouths to fed. After the tenth, Fili on Kili’s command took away Azog and Bolg. A few minutes later Fili came back and took Smaug. A few minutes later Beorn called Shelob.

When Sauron realised she was alone with Kili. Fenced in. She gazed at his warily, running in circles. Later she lowered herself and on trembling legs gazed at him really worried.

Kili calmly gave the command to align. He waited what seemed forever, and finally his patience was rewarded. Sauron sat down hesitantly. She was visibly shacking.

“Heel!” Kili spoke with confidence and waited. She was shacking even more but finally she did the command.


	13. Chapter 13

“Damn he’s good!” Jimmy commented seeing what Kili was doing with the dog.

“Did you see that?” Tim inhaled. “I’ve never seen anything like that! That dog was behind that dog house the whole week!”

“He’s has always been special.” Beorn commented.

“It’s like he connects to the dogs...” Fili realized.

“More like they can feel he’s been down a dark path and came out alive.” Beorn pointed out. “He was just like the dog, hiding in the deepest furthest corner he could find. Biting when anyone tried to come close. No other kid I took in caused me so much heartache, and no other kid deserved more love.”

“He’s coming out with her...” Scott pointed.

And so Kili was coming, in a slow snail pace, the dog crunched low on the ground but steadily moving towards them.

“Do you mind if she sleeps with us in the trailer?” Kili asked Fili pleadingly.

“Not at all.” Fili just smiled and gently kissed him.

\-----

Four days at Beorn’s went by really fast, so fast that Fili felt as if they had just arrived. It was fun to be there, to get know a man who managed to save Kili. To spend time on the amazing agility track among so many dogs. The boys currently living there were surprisingly happy and Fili wished he had meet Kili and Beorn much earlier in his life.

“Let’s just go home.” Kili asked him when they got into the trailer.

“Fine if you want to straight home... just kiss me.” Fili smiled.

After a very short and tender kiss, they went to say goodbye to the boys and Beorn. After a few hugs, and lots of petting, they went towards the camper, only to find Shelob under the trailer guarding it. The moment Kili opened the door she growled at the three dogs, and biting the air she rushed to be first in the trailer.

“A stole away?” Fili laughed seeing her dedication to get into the trailer and leave with them.

“She always loved Kili more than anyone else ever.” Beorn told him with a smile. “That’s not my real worry...”

“What is?” Fili asked.

“That is...” Beorn pointed to Sauron. She was sitting in the locked paddock as close as possible, and she was staring at the camper. Then she did something startling. She raised her head and began howling like crazy.

Kili tried to push Shelob out of the camper, but the old dog barked even at him.

“She won’t get out!” He complained to Beorn. “What is she doing?” He turned his head towards Sauron.

“She’s mourning your leaving.” Beorn did not elaborate.

“For fuck’s sake!” Kili grimaced with pain.

Fili just inhaled and pulled him behind the trailer.

“They want to come with us and I don’t see a good reason why they can’t.” Fili embraced him tightly.

“But... I have nothing... I’m just a poor student...” Kili broke down.

“You have me...” Fili reminded.

“But you’ve been too kind to me already... You gave me a job... you gave me a home...” Kili had tears in his eyes. “I can’t ask you for more...” Kili clung to him. “You’re letting me live at your place... you gave me so much...”

“Kee... you deserve even more.” Fili shushed him with a kiss. “My home is your home... You’re not a poor student anymore without a place to live... And I dare say we have enough room for two more dogs, even if coming here to visit means bringing back two more every single time...” He laughed.

“It’s your home... I can’t ask you...” Kili tried to oppose.

“Marry me.” Fili’s words broke Kili’s trans.

“What?” Kili looked into his deep blue eyes shocked.

“Marry me... Let’s make all this formal. I’m never letting you go!” Fili kissed him again. “And I hope that this will finally tell you just how much you mean to me. How much I want my home to be your home.”

“But Fili...” Kili looked positively scared.

“We’re taking those two since they love you so much... and later we’ll sit down at home and talk about the details.” Fili kissed him. “Just say yes... let me love you all my life...”

Kili had tears in his eyes, but also sparks of happiness. “Yes...” He finally whispered and got a millions kisses as a reward.

“Now let’s get our dogs and go home!” Fili dragged him from behind the trailer and back to his family.

When they reached the porch they saw two bags with dogs tokens. Including collars, leashes and special vests.

“Come on inside we need to handle the paperwork.” Beorn told them and put the papers on the table. “Remember that by taking a working dog you have to ensure continuous training, especially since you’re a certified handler.”

“I know.” Kili nodded. “And in times of war or other crisis I might be called upon.”

“Yes, you might.” Beorn replied. “Now sign here...”

“Thank you!” Kili smiled with huge relief.

“No, thank you! Sauron, if she wouldn’t have meet you, she would have either spent her whole life behind that dog house, or be put down.” Beorn hugged him tightly. “Come and visit more often, you are both welcome here anytime!”

“Thank you!” Fili hugged the solemn man. “Let’s go get our new dogs!”

Sauron was shacking when Kili opened the gate to the paddock, but she did not even look at him, at super speed she ran to the camper, just to barge in and join Shelob under the table.

“Another stole away?” Fili laughed seeing the dog’s desperation.

“Just great...” Kili rolled his eyes and packed the dogs’ bags into the camper.

\------

Getting home was full of surprises. Faramir was shocked with the new dogs coming to live with them. Shelob and Saruman were roaming the house with suspicion. They had to check every corner.

“Some mail come in while you were away.” Faramir told them pointing to the table.

Fili walked up to see some regular bills, but when he saw a letter from his cousin from Chicago.

“What the...” Fili opened the letter surprised to see a wedding invitation. ‘Gimli Dunland and Legolas Mirkwood’.

“What’s wrong?” Kili asked him.

“My cousin is getting married to one of my old friends from school. They set the date for the end of August.” Fili was in shock.

“What’s so surprising then?” Kili smiled.

“The first gay wedding in the family.” Fili just smirked and kissed him.

“Hey ours was suppose to be first...” Kili nudged him.

“Do you feel like a huge wedding and inviting all my prejudicial family?” Fili smiled.

“Nah! I was more thinking about our dogs...” Kili admitted.

“You want to dress them up?” Fili winked.

“Yup!” Kili smiled.

“Fine then! Let’s book a date at the local magistrate and a dinner at the dinner.” Fili kissed him.

“We could send an invitation to your uncle.” Kili noticed.

“What for?” Fili mused.

“For him not to doubt the legality of our matrimony!” Kili laughed as Fili tickled him.

“Fine, but we’re not telling him what the invitation is about.” Fili just laughed.

“I believe we have a deal...” Fili just smiled and carried him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going away for a few days :(


	14. Chapter 14

The meeting at the magistrate’s office went really fast. The clerk did not care if it was a standard wedding or a gay one. She took in the paperwork and set the date, just a week after Kili’s graduation.

 “So you want us to prepare a wedding dinner?” Mathilda was stunned.

“Nothing too extravagant, we’re not expecting many guests.” Fili just shrugged. “And we are bringing the dogs in!”

“Fine, your wedding your wish!” Mathilda smiled.

“By the way you’re all invited.” Kili added.

After inviting a few more people, including Bilbo who was really kind to them, his kids, Gandalf and the friendly police officer Aragorn, they came back home.

“Honestly do you want to go to that wedding and meet my family?” Fili asked Kili as they were driving back home.

“Do you want to go?” Kili asked worried with Fili’s reaction.

“It’s a pit full of snakes. They pretend, they lied, they deceived.” Fili growled.

“They abandoned you when you needed them the most.” Kili summed up. “And now they sent a wedding invitation.”

“Fuck it, I don’t want to go.” Fili growled.

“So let’s not go.” Kili just shrugged. “You’re an adult and you can make your own choices.”

“Fine, so I’ll send a message to them that I can’t come. And a message to uncle with the invitation.” Fili summed up.

“Do you think I could invite Beorn and the boys?” Kili suddenly realised.

“You should.” Fili just smiled. “And your crazy three friends, Ori, Nori and Dori.”

“I can?” Kili squeaked.

“You must!” Fili laughed at his shyness.

\-----

Soon Fili had to go on the long trip to China, but Kili had Faramir and a lot of things to do so he kept busy. Sauron needed a lot of attention, the other dogs also had their needs. He had to prepare to his final exams. He had to make sure Faramir prepared as well.

“It’s funny that we are graduating at the same time.” Farmair laughed.

“You’re finishing high school and I’m finishing college...” Kili grinned. “Have you been thinking about what next?” He asked gently.

“Well... I always thought that I would go to the army like Boromir. But my guidance councillor has been doing tests with me about personality and stuff and she’s been talking about scholarship programs...” Faramir was lost.

“What if you really could chose any college?” Kili asked him gently, knowing that Fili had planned to pay for his studies anyway.

“Philosophy.” Faramir confessed. “But there is no work after that...” He looked down. “Why study something that later would not pay back for the studies...”

“Well if that interests you, you can always take extra lectures from it. There is a lot of philosophy in more useful and profitable directions.” Kili made him realise. “You could take for example law and add philosophy as a second major.”

“Won’t that cost more?” Faramir was surprised.

“Not really, when you pay for the main one, the second is more like just an addition.” Kili smiled at him. “Within reach.”

“That’s just a dream... I’m too poor for that... collage fees, accommodation, food... I could work and study but that would mean not taking two courses but only one and struggling with time anyway...” Faramir was breaking down the idea into tiny elements.

“Let me tell you one things dear Faramir... Dream.” Kili smiled. “My dreams came true, so might yours.”

Kili wrote a message to Fili about what Faramir wanted to do, and later Fili wrote a message to Balin, and just as Fili came back a letter address to Faramir showed up.

“This must be some kind of mistake?” Faramir was stunned. “It can’t be true...” The boy was shocked.

“Well it is.” Kili just winked at him.

“But later you’re going to have to be the slave of my company and work till you drop!” Fili laughed at the stunned boy.

Faramir had tears in his eyes and nodded without a word.

“It’s so good to be home...” Fili kissed Kili gently as they held on tightly to each other.

\-----

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Gimli growled seeing the reply they got.

“What is it?” Legolas took the letter from him. ‘I regret to inform you, but I cannot arrive at the venue. I wish you all the best of luck and happiness.’

“Fuck! He’s not coming?” Legolas cringed.

“He just declined!” Gimli was grim and sad.

“Well that means we have to go and convince him to come.” Legolas noticed. “Unless you like what happened with your family.”

“My family...” Gimli grunted. “Have proven worthless, I can’t blame him.”

“No you can’t. You would have reacted the same way if your parents rejected you because you’re gay, but you must show him you are not your family. Some people might be prejudicial and narrow minded, but my family is no better. I remember him to be a merry soul, warm person and good friend, and leaving him alone in a pit of sadness does not work well for my sleep.” Legolas admitted.

“Nor does it do well for mine.” Gimli grunted. “Uncle said he’s going to visit him at the beginning of July... I’ll find out the date...” He grinned.

“You’re reading my mind love...” Legolas kissed him.

“I’ve just got an even better idea...” Gimli pulled away and got his phone.

\-----

Thorin had no idea what to expect when he got a short message from Fili inviting him over. He was so surprised with the gesture itself that he had no mind to question it.

But what he didn’t expect was two more dogs in the house.

“You’re running a dog shelter now?” He grimaced seeing the two extra tails.

Shelob looked at him sternly and growled.

“No fucking way these two don’t like me as well?” Thorin complained.

“They just react to your tone.” Kili replied calmly and set dinner in front of Thorin.

“I’m glad your cooking is still divine!” Thorin smiled gazing at the perfectly done beef wellington.

“Tomorrow we’re eating in town.” Fili told him casually.

“In that diner? They serve great food!” Thorin admitted not really suspecting what they were getting him into.

\-----

The next day Kili and Fili did not dress up too smart, just dark jeans and white shirts. Fili was tempted to wear a fancy suit, but Kili laughed he could wear anything he wanted to their wedding. They dropped Thorin off at Gandalf’s house, trusting the old man would guide him to the magistrate’s office on time. Later they swung by the dinner to make sure everything was ready.

Faramir got the job of managing the dogs, so he held all five on leaches and waited at the dinner.

Kili and Fili made a few difficult decisions, for starters they didn’t want many people with them during the legal ceremony. They asked Bilbo and Aragorn to be their witnesses, and invited the others simply to dinner. It was their wedding so they wanted it their way. Fili was a bit scared that if Thorin took part in the ceremony that he would try to stop it, so he preferred not to have him there.

Later they walked hand in hand to the dinner. Followed by Faramir, the dogs and their two witnesses.

\-----

“Uncle where the fuck are you?” Gimli complained on the phone seeing the locked gate and no one home. “Where...?”

“Fine!” Gimli grunted. “Get in the cars we need to drive on!” He told the group of friends waiting at the gate.

“Finding Fili is like looking for a needle in a haystack!” Tauriel complained getting in the car with her brother and his fiancée.

“You’re finally here!” The old man standing next to Thorin scolded them firmly. “We’re late because of your tardiness!” He complained putting on a funny hat and taking his cane. “Move it!” He told the shocked young people.

“We’re late to what?” Thorin stood there stunned as well.

“Well for the wedding of course!” Gandalf mumbled and walked on. They stood there for a moment gazing at his back. “Move it for Mahal’s sake!” The old man growled and continued on.

“What wedding?” Gimli growled at Thorin.

“I have no fucking idea... but if they did it I’m going to kill both of them barehanded.” Thorin swore.

When they reached the dinner they could hear the sound of music and merry chatter.

“Gandalf you’re late!” Bilbo stood at the doorway. “Great to see you again Thorin. Come on in!” He guided them inside.

The moment Thorin walked into the diner in a sour mood, the chatter stopped, but not because everyone wanted to be silent for a moment, but because Sauron began howling like crazy. 

“What the...?” Legolas hissed and watched amazed as a slim cute boy hugged the dog and finally the dog practically sat in his lap still gazing at Thorin with spite.

“Come with me.” Fili told him and pointed the door. “What are all of you doing here?” He asked the people following Thorin.

“We decided to drop by and talk about the invitation you rejected.” Gimli told him.

“And you just had to drag Tauriel, Dain, Dwalin and your boyfriend here?” Fili hissed. “Well you chose  just the most inappropriate moment possible.”

“Why didn’t you want us at the wedding?” Thorin asked him slowly.

“Why would I want anyone there?” Fili shrugged. “Just to hear your protests?”

“You always had problems facing reality boy, what you just did is crazy!” Thorin told him. “If you think I’m going to step by and watch you ruin your life you are mistaken.”

 “Now I regret even talking with you again...” Fili admitted.

“Fili...” Kili’s voice from the door stopped his next words. “May I talk to them? Go back inside please Sauron is still jiggery.”

“Kee...” Fili inhaled.

“I’ll handle this.” Kili told him calmly.

“You’re a Godsend.” Fili kissed his cheek gently and walked back inside.

“Why did you all come here? Just to ruin this day for him?” Kili stood there strong.

“We had no idea...” Legolas tried to speak but Thorin shushed him.

“He’s never going to forgive me, is he?” Thorin admitted sadly.

“Well if continue yelling in anger and threatening him, not really.” Kili admitted.

“He’s always been so difficult...” Thorin hissed.

“Look who’s talking.” Dwalin interrupted. “Calm down for once.”

“How can I be calm...” Thorin began pacing and swearing.

“You cannot stop him from doing what he feels is right, so either you begin to accept him for who he is, or perhaps you should just go.” Kili’s calm voice broke Thorin’s trans.

“And lose my only nephew?” Thorin growled.

“Sorry to break it to you like this... but in reality you already lost him a long time ago.” Kili made him realise. “And what you do now will either push him further away or give a tiny chance.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Thorin growled.

“Go inside and just talk to him, without any anger or resentment.” Kili advised him. “What’s done is done, and you had no right or say in it.”

“Since that’s on its way to settle, I’d like you to tell me who the fuck are you and what are you all doing here.” Kili faced the strange group of people trying to crash his own wedding as soon as Thorin disappeared.

“I’m Gimli and this is Legolas, we can here because he rejected the invitation to our wedding.” Gimli took over explaining.

Kili just gazed at them. “So you decided to ruin ours?” He hissed.

“We had no idea!” Legolas quickly assured him. “We didn’t want to ruin anything for you two...”

“Why did you invite him to your wedding in the first place?” Kili asked them slowly.

“We missed him... we used to be good friends and well...” Dain added.

“When hell happened you jumped ship...” Kili sniggered.

“It’s not that easy!” Gimli tried to explain, but Kili’s hand gesture stopped him.

“Once you feel that you are calm enough you may walk in. But if my dogs growl at you, you will be asked out.” Kili just turned around and calmly went back inside.

They stood there shocked for a moment, but finally Dwalin was the first to walk into the diner.


	15. Chapter 15

Looking at his family party at the weddings, Kili right by his side, always there holding his hand and ready to defend him for any spiteful comments, Fili felt happy. His husband’s presence was a true blessing, and with every passing day with him, he was confident his decision was right. His uncles and aunts glared at them, and the more they did the more Kili showed affection in public. Watching Gimli and Legolas take their vows, was pure rubbing it in. Two men could be happy. Two men could leave a life together.

Thorin was still a bit grim they went behind his back, but at least he stopped dating women, and would drop by from time to time mainly to visit Bilbo in the village. The blond man seemed to have all the patience in the world for him, so Kili was rooting that the head of the clan would soon show his real face as well.

When they came home, they felt at peace. This was their world, their friends, their dogs, and they weren’t alone anymore.

“I love you...” Kili whispered gently snuggling into his arms.

“I love you more.” Fili replied kissing him tenderly.

“Can we go home tomorrow?” Kili asked him.

“We must, as much as I like rubbing it in... I want you all for myself!” Fili embraced him.

THE END


End file.
